Third Time's a Charm
by KatBlue
Summary: AU.When a regular girl who writes fan fiction gets a review from a real star of the her favorite TV show things start to happen for her. I just love using Joss' characters giving them a twist.Chapter 18.
1. Chapter 1

Third Time's a Charm Chapter 1. When a regular girl who writes fan fiction gets a review from a real star of the her favorite TV show things start to happen for her.

Katherine gets home from a hard days work. She's a magazine editor for local magazine. On the side she writes fan fiction from her own website. Not a well deserved part time job but something that will allow her to step outside her world and into her own non-fantasy world. The stories are all about her favorite shows especially _Three of a Kind_. This show is about a guy who is a construction worker and lives in a apartment building. Surrounding him from all sides are three female neighbors who all have different agendas with the guy, Brandon Donavan.

Katherine drops her stuff on her computer chair and rushes over to the living room to turn on the TV. The show is about to start. She falls on the sofa as the theme song begins and she admires the main character who is played by Xander Harris, a really popular TV star.

"Brandon I need a ride," says Andrew, a teen from across the hall. "It's just two, three, or maybe four miles away."

"Sure I'll take you," says Brandon.

"Mr. Donavan," says a girl name Dawn. "Um you promise you would buy my cookies today."

"Um, I'll buy 'em tomorrow," says Brandon.

"That's what you said yesterday."

"I'll buy 'em today." Brandon takes out his wallet and pays the girl for a box of cookies.

"What kind are they?" ask Andrew as the two exit the apartment.

"Mint," replies Brandon. "Want 'em?"

"Sure."

A commercial break begins and Katherine heads over to the kitchen. She grabs a square top-a-ware and puts it in the microwave. Then she opens the frig again and takes out a bottle of water. She sets the dinning table quickly with placemats, napkins and silver ware. The microwave beeps and she gets her food. Just as she is about to sit down to eat the show starts again.

Katherine enjoys watching the show as she eats her dinner every night. Her dinning table is set perfectly to face the living room where the TV is. She enjoys even more writing her own stories about the show.

She only can dream of being in a show like _Three of a Kind _with her favorite character Brandon Donavan. If he only knew of her writings online he would know that…but who is she kidding. Stars don't have the time to read fan mail then alone read a story on an online site.

Meanwhile at the studio where they film _Three of a Kind_, Xander Harris finally finishes his scene for the last episode of his show of season two.

"Hey, Xander wait a second," says his agent, Lindsay. "I got Spielberg on the line. Says he wants you for his next project."

"Really," says Xander.

"It's the leading role."

"Tell him to send me the script."

"Yes. Mr. Spielberg he'll take that offer." Lindsay then hangs up and puts his arm around Xander. "This is great. Exactly what we just needed. Things are looking up for you."

"Thanks to you."

"No problem at all. You are like my brother. I care about you."

"Hey, do you know who walked my dog today?"

"Um, I think it was the intern. Don't worry I'll find out right away." Xander passes his hand through his hair and begins to think that if he had a normal life he could take his dog walking and not some stranger who could lose him.

After his dog is found, Xander drives home. Even with the money he makes on the show Xander likes to live comfortably and not in an over excessively big mansion on a popular street. As he arrives home, a decent apartment building just off the beach, he checks his phone messages as he takes off his shoes.

"Xander it's your mother. I know you're busy and all but could you try to come to Thanksgiving dinner this year. I would really like to know what's going on in your life. Do you have a girlfriend? Simple stuff. Give me a call."

"No thanks mother," replies Xander as he heads over to the pantry to pull out Buffy's, his dogs food.

"Hey, it's your brother. Just wanted to know if you would change your mind and come to Thanksgiving dinner. It would really mean a lot to mom. Think about it."

"Already thought about it." Xander gives food to Buffy and heads over to his computer.

"Hi, Xander. It's Anya. Look I don't think that this long distance relationship is going to work. We're both just too busy with our lives and we never have time for each other. I know it's hard but at least we tried. That counts. I hope that we can still be friends. Oh and one other thing, your mother called me and told me to convince you to go to Thanksgiving dinner. You should go. Okay, bye."

"What am I going to do Buffy?" Xander looks at Buffy the dog. She whimpers and walks over to him. Xander turns around on his computer chair and checks his e-mail. He finds out that Katblue, an online writer, has a new update.

Xander never has a chance to read his fan mail or even reply back to them in person but he does take the time to visit sites like fan fiction and other peoples private fiction sites to check out what they write. He finds this time when he gets to reply to peoples stories, very enjoyable. His favorite is a fan of the show with the screen name of Katblue.

"Xander, I like this chapter. It could be an excellent episode. I wish I was one of the writers of the show so I can offer them this script of yours if you allow me to do so. Can we share it 50 50. I find your writing invigorating. You've made my day."

Katherine gets a review for her last updated chapter and reads it. She smiles at the response then sees that the reviewer at the end of the review has left an e-mail.

"Should I…" Katherine copies the e-mail and composes an e-mail to send to her reviewer.

"Kat, Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate people who like my writing as well as my topics. As for the 50 50 thing maybe we should have coffee or I'll have my people call your people bye. We can make it happen."

Xander receives an e-mail and reads it. He is surprise that the writer he just review has e-mailed him so quickly.

"Hey, she replied back," says Xander to Buffy who is next to him. "And she has sense a humor. See that's the type of girl I want to meet." Buffy barks at him. "Okay, but you're a dog and I can't date out of my species. I know you have a sense of humor but that wasn't funny what you did to the remote control when I didn't want to take you for your walk on football night." Buffy sticks her tongue out and licks Xander's hand.

The next day, Saturday, Xander decides to take a run. He puts on really big sunglasses and a hat that covers most of his face. Grabbing Buffy's leash and the keys, he heads out of the apartment hoping no one notices him.

That same morning, Katherine decides that it is time to start that daily walk because those doughnuts at work are killing her figure. Her sweats are on and she is on her way.

Walking down the street, Katherine decides to enter the nearby park. There she sees lots of people walking dogs, jogging and couples strolling. She gets fixated on a sweet couple who are roller-blading together.

Suddenly, a guy with a dog on a leash, also fixated by the roller-bladers, gets into Katherine's way. She then stumbles on the dog leash and falls to the ground and the guy after she stumbles on the leash brings him down falling right on top of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," they both say. "Are you okay?"

"It's my fault," says Katherine.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going," says the guy as he gets up and helps Katherine up. He then pushes his big glasses back on his face and picks up his hat from the ground.

"Well, no harm done," says Katherine. "Maybe we should give each other our insurance card or something." The guy smiles at her comment. Then his dog starts to bark.

"I gotta go," says the guy as his dog pulls him. "Bye."

"Bye." Katherine starts to walk away when the guy turns around and pulls his dog back in her direction.

"What's your name?" Katherine stops and turns around.

"Katherine."

"It was nice bum…crashing into you Katherine."

"What's your name?"

"Alex. Hey, maybe we should at least get each others numbers. I do feel a little pain in my neck. It could be serious." They give their numbers to each other then they walk in separate directions.

"Lindsay was right," says Xander to Buffy as he begins to run again. "Things are looking up."

"I'm going to go running more often," says Katherine to herself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Third Time's a Charm. People, the dog is not really Buffy, a spoiler Buffy is in the story as a girl. She's one of the girls on the show. You'll probably be getting some Spuffy, not sure. Depending on how the story goes. Oh and my 'canon' is Xander and Spike. You'll find out that they are BF's in this chapter. It's AU so the characters will somewhat be a little different. Thanks for the reviews. R&R.

The next day, at Katherine's work, her best friend pays her a visit. She catches Katherine on the phone and waits for her to finish her call.

"Hey, girl," says Katherine as she gets up and hugs her friend.

"I haven't seen you in six months," says her BF, Faith. "What's going on? Have a new boyfriend or something?"

"It was an on and off thing but we're good friends now."

"Who is it?"

"Can't tell you. Confidential." The girls laugh together and sit down to chat for a while.

"I do have some good news."

"What? Spill Kat."

"I met someone yesterday."

"Who? What's his name?"

"His name is Alex. I didn't get to see much of his face but he was sweet and funny."

"So what happen?"

"We kind of crash into each other and we got each others numbers."

"So he can just call anytime. Like right now."

"Yes. Oh my gosh. Stop it!" Kat hits Faith softly on the arm. "You're making me nervous."

"He won't call."

"How would you know?"

"Because guys are like that."

"So are you still thinking about switching sides?"

"Still thinking about it."

"What type of girl are you into?"

"I don't know. Blonde preferably."

"Like Buffy from _Three of Kind."_

"She's attractive but the nose has gotta go."

"What's wrong with her nose?" Faith gives Kat a look.

"Well, I'll let you go." Faith gets up then turns back to Kat. "Hey, if things don't work out with the man without a face, give me a call."

"First one on my speed dial."

Kat and Faith have been friends since birth so they know everything about each other. When one is in trouble the other is there to help her out. It's like they have a twin connection or even a sister connection but they really aren't sisters separated at birth. Faith works as the manager of a restaurant.

Meanwhile, at Xander's apartment, he gets a visit from an old friend who just found out that Xander is on vacation.

"You are not staying in your apartment all day mister," says his friend pulling a sleepy Xander off his bed.

"Come on let me sleep," Xander murmurs under his covers.

"I heard about you and Anya."

"How did you know?"

"I listen to your messages. How could you not want to go to your mum's Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Because I have other things I rather do." Xander gets off the floor and enters his bathroom.

"Like what. You don't have a girlfriend so that isn't it. You just finish your season so that isn't it either."

"It's none of your business William."

"Ahg don't call me that. The name is Spike."

"Will, that's a dog's name."

"It's not a dog's name. Well, it is but it's cool on me. Now Buffy, that's a dog's name."

"Don't start with her."

"Already there. She was the perfect girl for you and you blew it. I mean I understand your character on the show is pretty pathetic but does he have to bleed into your own life."

"Buffy and I just couldn't work it out. It's cause we work together."

"Right, that's an excuse."

"Alright, Will, get out of my apartment." Xander starts shoving William/Spike towards the door. Spike then grabs onto a counter and snatches a piece of paper with a number on it. He turns around and looks at Xander.

"Who's Katherine?"

"Nobody, give me that." Xander tries to grab the paper out of his hand and Spike tackles Xander. He then runs over to the phone and dials the number.

"This number looks familiar." Xander runs over to Spike and pushes him off the phone. He takes the phone as soon as someone says hello on the other line.

"Hello," says Kat.

"Katherine hi, it's Alex." Kat begins to get nervous.

"Would you hold on a second," says Kat.

"Sure." Kat closes her door and walks back to her desk.

"Hi." Kat blushes even though he can't see her through the phone.

"I just wanted to give you a call and…" Spike gets up from the floor still with the paper in his hands. Xander quickly takes it from him.

"Ask her out," whispers Spike. "To dinner."

"I wanted to ask you out to dinner," says Xander.

"Um, what time?" Kat's eyes widen at her response.

"7:30."

"Okay. Let me give you the address." Xander writes the address down then hangs up. He looks at Spike.

"Spike I'm going to kill you."

"You always say that and you never do. Besides I got you date didn't I."

Later that day, Xander gets a call from his agent asking him to come to a meeting. Xander thought that meetings were over when he finish the show.

"It's Spielberg. He wants to meet you in person and give you the script himself," says Lindsay.

"Sure, what time?" ask Xander.

"5:00."

"That's pretty late."

"He's a busy man."

"I'll be there."

"Alright, see you there."

"That doesn't sound good," says Spike sitting on Xander's sofa.

"I'm sure it won't take longer than two hours."

"You're hoping for that."

"Spike, why are you still here annoying the hell out of me? Don't you have a job?"

"It's my day off. So does this girl know who you really are?"

"What do you mean?'

"Xander you know what I bloody well mean."

"Don't go all British on me."

"I get that way when I get mad. You need to tell her. Because when you two go on your little date there is going to a mess of fans waiting for you outside the restaurant."

"I'll tell her. As soon as she gets to know me."

Xander heads to his meeting with Spielberg and his agent. They talk about the new movie that he wants Xander to be in. Xander reads over the script and checks out his characters lines. They had some drinks and Xander even puts a couple ideas for the lead character. Spielberg loved the ideas and is taking them to heart.

"It's was great meeting you Mr. Spielberg," says Xander as he shakes his hand.

"You're alright kid," says Mr. Spielberg as he nods his head and leaves the restaurant.

"That was great," says Lindsay. "I'll get my people to straighten out your salary. We are going to make you a movie star." Lindsay leaves the restaurant. Xander is thrilled to have gotten the part. He then looks at his watch and sees that it's 6:30.

"I still got time," he says as he gets up and heads to the exit. He then recognizes a girl coming into the restaurant. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"I was going ask the same question," replies Buffy. "Do you want to have a drink with me?"

"Um, I got somewhere to be," says Xander.

"It's just a quick one."

"Ok." The two sit down and have some drinks. Buffy of course has coca cola, she can't tolerate alcoholic beverages too well. They begin to talk about the show and their lives.

"It's a shame our relationship didn't work it," says Buffy. "I was up all night crying when we broke up. I can't believe I just said that."

"It was a hard break up. I mean we work together and we had to see each other almost everyday even though we really didn't want to."

"So how are you and…what's her name?"

"Anya. We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Buffy starts to look around. "So, how's Buffy?"

"She's good. Gotten big." Buffy nods her head. Two hours and three tequilas later the two are laughing and joking around about their relationship.

"This was great Buffy," says Xander as he touches her hand. "I really like our talk."

"Me too," Buffy says. They both stand up still holding hands. Buffy looks down then back up at Xander. She grabs him and kisses him on the lips. Xander loses his balance and falls on top of the table. Buffy quickly jumps on him and starts to take off his shirt.

"Buffy stop!" Xander pushes Buffy away. "We can't do this here."

"Um, I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing." Buffy covers herself with her shawl. Xander gets off the table and tucks his shirt back in.

"Check please."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Third Time's a Charm. Buffy is still in love with Xander. You guys could of guess that. LOL. Come on people stay with me. It's interesting. One thing I like to make clear is that yes it is an AU meaning non-Buffy verse oriented, no vamps or any type of magic stuff only if one feels it necessary to use in a story, I don't. I've seen lots of people do that and lots of other people have done stories pretty close to that of mine. I'm not saying that I'm stealing but people are allowed to write original ficts with the Buffy characters only if they are similar to their persona's as of the show. What's the big deal with giving them a twist? If people who are reading this don't particularly like the story and how I'm using the characters then don't read it. Those of you who are enjoying it read on and thanks for the reviews. Peace!

Meanwhile at Kat's apartment, Kat is waiting by the phone and glances at the door every two seconds. It's almost nine o'clock and she hasn't heard from Alex. She has to admit to herself that he isn't coming, at least not this late. Kat picks up the phone and calls Faith.

"Sweetie I can't hear you," says Faith in her rowdy restaurant. "Hold on a second. Will you guys just shut up! I'm talking to my friend here." Everyone in the kitchen remain silent as Faith continues to talk to Kat.

"He called," says Kat. "Asked me out to dinner and stood me up."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's not bothering me. Maybe just a little."

"Uhg, I could just rip his lungs out. He is so missing out on something good."

"His lost I guess. I just wanted to know if you were free tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

"Bye." Faith hangs up and puts her hands over her chest. "What a d…"

"Try this, it's delicious," says one of the chiefs.

"Mmm, that's good."

Xander calls a cab for Buffy who keeps trying not to make eye contact with him. He opens the door for her and she gets in.

"Goodbye Xander," says Buffy as Xander closes the door and the cab drives away.

"I like the dog better," says Xander. He then glances at his watch and freaks. "Oh no. I can't believe this."

Half an hour later he is sitting at his apartment. To make matters worse, Spike is still there giving him a lecture after Xander told him he stood Katherine up.

"I swear, like your theme song is that Britney Spears song, Oops, I did it again. What's wrong with you?"

"You! If you hadn't called her I wouldn't have stood her up."

"Xander if you had called her yourself, you still would of met with Buffy and you still would have been late. Don't blame this on me."

"I gotta call her." Xander gets up and walks over to the phone.

"Don't call her now. It would sound like a pity call and you don't want that. Come up with a good excuse then call her."

"What excuse should I give her?"

"Gotta be something life or death. Hey, want me to push you out the window?"

"No thanks. Something less painful."

"Oh, you got mugged."

"Ahh could work."

"Your mother."

"What?"

"You can say that your mother called you and she needed you for an emergency."

"That's brilliant." Xander says this in a British accent.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be the British one here."

Spike leaves Xander's apartment and heads towards his own apartment. He lives across the street. The building on the other side of the road. A less fancy building but all in one piece. He takes the stairs and walks by his neighbors door.

At Kat's apartment someone opens the front door with a key. Kat is sitting on the sofa watching some late night movie. The man that entered her apartment puts the keys in his pocket and heads over to the sofa. He kneels down where Kat's head is.

"What do you want Spike?" says Kat without looking.

"Hello to you, luv," says Spike as he goes around and sits on the sofa with her. Kat is wearing one size fits all shirt that has a band on it. "What ya watching?"

"Murder Without a Face."

"Oh, I've seen that. Not that I watch Lifetime or anything."

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"Came to give you back your key." He hands her the key from his pocket.

"Keep it." Kat turns to watch the movie.

"Sure thing." Spike puts it back into his pocket and moves closer to Kat. "So do anything particular tonight?"

"What are you my keeper?"

"Just a question."

"No, not really."

"What's with the 'tud?"

"I don't have a 'tud."

"Yes you do. That's a 'tud. What happen?"

"Nothing for you worry about." Kat gets off the sofa and walks over to her room. Spike turns off the TV and follows her to her room.

"Like hell I won't worry. Kat what happen? For goodness sake you're wearing your New Kids on the Block t-shirt." Kat looks down at her shirt then looks straight at Spike.

"You wanna know. I got stood up tonight."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Spike it seems like such a surprise." Kat climbs unto her bed. Spike walks over to her with a concern look on his face.

"Was this going to be the first guy you were going to go out with after we broke up?"

"Yes."

"I could kill him. Then I hug him." Kat sighs. "Come on. He didn't have the balls to be with a woman like you."

"Spike, flattery will get you no where."

"Are you sure about that." Spike gives Kat a grin. Kat gets up and walks over to Spike. "Hey, if we're going to do something here you're not doing it with that shirt." Kat takes off the shirt and tosses it on the other side of the bed. "Did you know that you weren't wearing anything under that shirt?" Kat nods her head. "Am I suppose to close my eyes before I…" Kat grabs him and kisses him hard on the lips. Spike wraps his arms around her waist and the two fall unto the bed.

The next day, the two woke up and look at each other. They then stare at the ceiling.

"So, what was his name?" Spike ask. Kat turns her head to look at him.

"Alex," replies Kat.

"Alex! What's his last name?"

"I didn't get one."

"I've gotta go luv."

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Spike jumps out of the bed and into his pants. He searches under the bed for his shirt.

"Love to but can't. How about lunch? We can at talk then." He finds the shirt and puts it on then he buckles his belt.

"Um, lunch. I already made plans with Faith."

"I don't mind a third party. You're probably going to tell her about this the second I leave here." He goes up to Kat and kisses her on the lips.

"Um, Spike. This thing was merely a fling." Spike pauses as he is making his way to the bedroom door and turns around. "You understand, right." Spike stays quiet for a moment as he passes his hand through his hair. Kat wraps herself with the bed sheets and walks over to Spike. She kisses him on the cheek and heads into the bathroom. "See you at work."

"Right, then." Spike sighs then turns to walk out of the apartment.

Later that day at work, Kat heads off to lunch to meet with Faith at her restaurant. She calls her as she makes her way down the street.

"I can not believe this is the same restaurant that was an old abandon warehouse," says Kat as she enters the restaurant. "It looks great."

"Come in," says Faith. "The construction work is a little crapy but it holds well." The two sit down at a table. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good," replies Kat.

"You're a little better than good."

"Spike came over last night."

"And…"

"He came to give me back his key…"

"You two had sex didn't ya?" Kat's eyes widen. "You did. Oh my gosh. Was it good?"

"Duh, it's Spike."

"He's the ex isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. I've broken the confidentiality rule."

"He's your boss isn't he? Way to go Kat."

"He isn't, but he could be in a couple of years after his father retires."

"So, he'll always be on top, right." Faith smiles and makes Kat blush.

"I kind of told him that it didn't mean anything and I feel bad about it."

"Then go tell him how you feel. Look Kat I've got this chief who sends chills up my back every time he looks at me. He's not particularly attractive and there's aheightissue, but there's something about him that gets me going."

"You think Spike gets me going."

"Exactly. So talk to him."

"You're right, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Third Time's a Charm.

Back at the office, Spike gets a phone call from Xander. He ask him if he could talk to him about the excuse he will be giving Katherine. Spike puts him on speaker phone and tries not pay any attention to him.

"Why don't I come to your office and we…"

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm busy. Very busy. With stuff, so you can't. Okay!"

"Okay."

Back at Faith's restaurant, Kat and Faith finish off their lunch. Faith points out at the chief that she has a little thing for. He's a small guy with spiked up orange hair and he has deep eyes that anyone could get lost in.

"I've never seen you smile this much," says Kat as she takes a sip of her drink. Faith smiles at Kat.

"I can't help it," says Faith. "He does it for me. I hope he's good in bed."

"Is that all you think of?"

"Most of the times. So, you all set to proclaim your love to Spike." Faith laughs.

"Not in the way that mention, but I'm going to talk to him."

"Hey, if you're lucky maybe you'll have sex on top of his desk."

"Yeah, right. That will happen."

"You never know."

"I think we are going to take this as grown adults and talk about our relationship and where it's leading to. I don't think we will be sex in the office. It's kind of tacky."

"If you say so."

"You wouldn't find it tacky if you had sex with…what's his name."

"Oz." Faith says quietly.

"Right, Oz. If you and Oz had sex in the kitchen on top of the counter or the stove. We all hope that the stove would be turned off."

"Hmmm, well I don't know. If the time is right and we are both feeling up to it."

"Okay." Kat get up from her chair.

"Kat it's all about timing and if one is in the right mood. I'm sure you were in the mood to have sex last night with Spike."

"A little." Kat shrugs and grabs her purse. She then sees Oz at the kitchen door staring at Faith. "If I have to go to Spike and tell him how I feel then you should go to Oz and tell him how you feel."

"Hey, you can't turn this around on me." Faith gets up and looks at the kitchen door and sees Oz close it quickly.

"I think he's in the mood. The question is, are you?"

"Very funny. You should of become a psychologist or something instead of a writer."

"Well, I'll let you go. Good luck."

"Good luck." The girls go in separate directions. Kat towards the exit and Faith into the kitchen. "Oz, I'd like to talk to you." Everyone looks at him and thinks that he is in trouble. Faith and Oz head over to the back of the kitchen where there is no body.

"What is it?"

"I…What the hell," says Faith as she grabs him and kisses him hard. She pushes him against the wall and Oz grabs her by the waist.

At Spike's office, he is heading out to lunch and ask his secretary to hold his calls. Someone then knocks at his door and he heads over to open the door.

"Spike, I really gotta ask you how this sounds," says Xander as he enters his office without being invited. Spike glares at Xander.

"I told you not to come over here," says Spike.

"Yeah, I know," says Xander. "I never told you to come over to my place on my first day of vacation, but you didn't mind coming over. I don't mind coming over either."

"You can't be here. I'm busy." Spike closes the door.

"It will only take a minute Spike."

"I don't bloody have a minute."

"Come on. Just listen."

"I'm giving you five minutes, okay."

"Alright, five minutes it is. Sit down." Spike heads over to his desk and sits down. Xander sits in another seat facing Spike.

"What's your excuse?"

As Kat is heading back to work she is talking to herself trying to figure out what she is going to say to Spike when she goes to his office.

"Spike I want to tell you…no sounds stupid," says Kat. "Um, I want to tell you that what happen last night really did meant something to me. Not at the time but…" Kat stops at the front door of the building and doesn't go inside. She takes a deep breath. "I can't believe I can't think of what I'm going to say to him." She passes her hand through her hair and some people start to stare at her because she is continuing to talk to herself.

"Oh great, now babbling to myself in front of perfect strangers. Alright, I'm going in." She enters the building.

"What do you think?" ask Xander after he finish his excuse. Spike looks at him and nods his head.

"It's good," says Spike. "Use it. Now I gotta go."

"Come on that's…"

"I can't finish this right now Xander. I've gotta go. Got lots of things to do."

"You practically own this place."

"I don't own it. My father owns it."

"Which you will own."

"Why does everyone think that I'll inherit my father's business."

"Because it's tradition."

"That's what my last girlfriend said."

"She's right. It's an old tradition but very true. It's a good business you know."

"Thanks, but I really don't see myself here too long. I want to do something different."

"Like what, act."

"Sounds interesting." Spike gives him a grin. "No. Something that I don't have to do desk work."

"Fly planes." Suggest Xander with a smile. "I always wanted to do that. It be cool to have my own plane, well I kind of do, but be able to fly it and go anywhere you want. Now that would real nice."

"A little afraid of heights so planes are out of the question." Xander nods his head. Then someone knocks at the door. They both look towards the door.

"Come in," says Spike casually. When the door opens Spike glances at the person entering but it is to late to stop her from entering. Xander turns his head over to see a familiar face.

"Katherine?" says Xander recognizing the girl. Kat stops in her tracks and sees that it's Alex.

"Alex," says Kat. She looks at Spike. "You know him Spike? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kat look a bit closer," says Spike.

"What?" Kat looks at Alex and notices that he's the star of her favorite show. "Oh my gosh, you are…"

"Alexander Harris," replies Xander as he gets up and shakes her hand. "I'm really sorry I didn't show last night."

"How long have you've known him?" Kat ignores Xander and walks over to Spike.

"Um, we knew each since we were kids."

"I can't believe you've never told me this."

"It must of slip my mind. Besides he's a snob."

"Hello, I'm in the room."

"He's not."

"I know him better than you."

"Okay, will you guys stop fighting over me. Doesn't that sound creepy."

"Dinner." Kat turns to Xander.

"What?"

"Tonight. I'll call you."

"Um, okay." Kat glares at Spike and walks out of the room.

"I can't believe you know her."

"Harris get out of my office."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Third Time's a Charm. Plenty to read my people. Enjoy!

Later that day, Kat meets with Faith at the restaurant. Faith nods her head as she leads Kat over to a table.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything to him," says Faith. "Look I went along with my part of the deal. I made my move on Oz."

"You did?"

"Yes. We're going out tomorrow night."

"That's really great for you Faith."

"What about TV guy?"

"Oh, I haven't called him. I'm going to. It's just this thing with Spike."

"You need to relax and take it easy. With another is the perfect way to do it. And when I mean do it I mean do it."

"I cannot have a simple conversation with you without you putting sex in it."

"I can't help it. It's just my nature."

"I think that the thing that we gotta do is let our emotions go before we can move on."

"Sounds reasonable. Have another night in the sac with Spike and move on to TV guy."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is. Who is the one that makes your heart skip a beat?"

"Well I don't know Xander that well but he's very handsome and sweet."

"Candy is sweet. Kat look for the inside of a man. Or his package." Faith winks.

"I am. I just have issues. Spike is complicated."

"Yeah, he's a hottie that you are letting go. That's so complicated."

"Faith you're suppose to help me here."

"I love you kid but I think that you need to make up your mind. You can't straggle along two guys. Even two guys who just happen to be best friends."

"It's not my fault that Spike knew who Alex was."

"Yeah, but you can't blame him for that forever and change your mind because he kept that from you." Kat gives Faith a pout. "Don't try that on me. Spike would probably like that more." Kat then rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to go." Kat gets up and Faith waves goodbye as she exit's the restaurant.

Kat gets home and heads to take a shower. Her phone rings but she is unable to get it.

"Kat, it's Spike," says Spike leaving her a message. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Harris. I just didn't think that you really really liked him. I mean he's a nice guy and all but…what am I his agent. Look I want talk to you. In person. Can I come over?"

Kat exits her bathroom and hears the last second of recording. She then hears her door bell. Kat nods her head, wraps herself in her bathrobe, and heads over to open the door.

"Spike I don't want to talk to you," says Kat as she almost slams the door in his face. Spike holds it open.

"Please, just let me talk," says Spike.

"Five minutes," says Kat. She lets him inside and they head over to the living room. "Starting now." Kat puts her arms over her chest.

"Okay," says Spike. "Last night was great and I was thinking of telling you that I want to be with you again."

"Spike, I didn't want it to be that way. I was stood up and I was vulnerable and you were there with your sexy smile and blue eyes. God anything would do it with you."

"Oh gee thanks. I'm so easy."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I understand. You rather be with Harris than with me."

"That's not true. I just want us to be friends. Is that so hard. We decided this before and I think we should stick by it." Spike nods his head and stares at Kat straight in the eye.

"If things don't work out with Harris, are you going come crawling back to me? Cause if that happens I'm not going to be there." Spike leaves the apartment.

Kat heads over to her bedroom and flops on the bed then she looks at her phone next to her bed. Nodding her head she walks out of the bedroom. She heads into the kitchen and peeks out of the counter towards her computer desk where her phone is.

"I'm not calling him," Kat says to herself. She grabs a bottle water and walks over to her sofa. As she takes a drink from her water she turns her head back to the phone. She rolls her eyes then gets up and walks up to the table next to the phone. Kat picks up the phone then hangs the phone up and turns her gaze to the door. Someone rings the door bell and she quickly goes to get it. "Spike…" She opens the door and sees a man with an envelope.

"Hey, your mail got mix with mine," says the man who is neighbor of hers. He hands Kat her mail.

"Thanks," replies Kat. She closes the door and heads back to her computer desk then sits down. Putting her arm next to her mouse she suddenly gets an e-mail. She reads it and realizes that it's her regular reviewer from her fan fiction site. He was wondering what's taking so long in updating her story. Kat decides to reply.

"I've been pretty busy lately, but I promise I'll get it to in soon." She sends the e-mail then picks up the phone. Kat finally decides to call him.

"Hello," says the person on the other line.

"Hi, it's Katherine," says Kat. "How about that dinner?"

"Sure," replies Xander with a smile on his face.

"I'll meet you there. I know the manager. It's called Fountain. How about at 8 this time? "

"Oh, that's good. We can get the best table."

Kat arrives at the restaurant early and gets a table. Faith sees her and goes over.

"You look nice," says Faith with a smile. "So you patched up things with Spike?"

"No," replies Kat. "I didn't even talk to him after our fight. I'm here waiting for Alex."  
"TV guy." Kat nods her head. "And you asked him out, right?"

"Right. What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing, much. Champagne?"

Xander, at his apartment, quickly puts on his jacket, garbs his car keys and heads to the door. At that moment the phone rings. Xander stops and heads to get the phone.

"Hello," says Xander.

"Xander," says the person on the other line sounding very distress. "You're brother just got into an accident and he's at the hospital."

"What? What happen?"

Back at the restaurant, Kat is having some champagne with Faith who trying to keep her company. They cling their glasses for no specific toast to anyone at all.

"You really don't have to stay with me Faith," says Kat. "He'll be here any minute."

"I hope you're right Kat, but come on it's my restaurant. I can do whatever I want. And you're a guest so I must keep you happy." Kat smiles at Faith then looks at her watch and it's 8:30.

At that same time Xander arrives at the Memorial Hospital. He ask for his brother at the front desk, but a brunette with long hair interrupts him.

"Xander," says the woman as she rushes over to him and hugs him. "I'm so scared."

"It's okay," says Xander as he tries to comfort the girl who he knew. "Cordelia what happen?"

"He was driving that piece of junk of his that he calls a car and when he drops me off at my place…" Cordelia tries to hold her tears.

"It's okay. He's going to be fine."

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not family."

"I'm here. We'll find out." Xander soothes Cordelia in the waiting room as they wait for answers from the doctors.

"You look all dressed up. Were you going somewhere?" Cordy clears her tears.

"Um yeah, but not anymore."

"Xander if I…"

"It's okay. My family comes first."

"Was it a date?"

"Yeah." Xander sighs and lays his head against the wall. "It's the second time I stood her up. She's going hate me."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that. It's a challenge, so what. You keep at it."

"Until she finally says, I'm sorry but our relationship is going no where since you don't really do your part in the relationship." Cordy smiles at Xander's comment.

"Maybe you should call her."

"I'm kind of afraid to do that. See I tried to do that the first time and…well it was partly my fault the first time and…"

"You could send someone."

"That's a great idea." Xander grabs his cell phone and calls someone. "How's my favorite sister."

"What do you want?" ask Dawn as she stops at a red light.

"Look Angel's at the hospital and I'm here with Cordelia waiting for the doctors."

"Is he alright?"

"We don't know."

"The thing is I had a date tonight but couldn't make it."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"If you could do me the favor and go to the restaurant called Fountain and tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Her name is Katherine. "

"Why don't you call her and tell her yourself?"

"Cause I'm a man."

"And you are a coward."

"Will just do me the favor."

"Alright, but give me a call to tell me how Angel is."

"Promise."

Dawn heads to the restaurant and ask for Katherine. The hostess leads the young girl to Kat's table. Kat looks up, a little drunk since she drank most of the champagne.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Harris," says Dawn. "Xander's sister."

"Hi," says Kat.

"I'm here to tell you that Xander is not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight. He's really sorry about it. A family emergency came up. Our brother is in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I should…" Kat tries to get up from her seat but falls on the floor. Dawn helps her back to her seat.

"That's okay." Faith quickly comes over and Dawn introduces herself. She explains to Faith what she had said to Kat.

"She's completely wasted. I would take her home but I still got work."  
"I'll take her."

"Thanks. She only lives like a block away." Faith helps Dawn take Kat over to her car.

Dawn arrives at Kat's apartment and she notices that her apartment is just across Xander's apartment. The park separates the two buildings from each other. Dawn helps Kat out of the car.

"Thanks so much for taking me home," says Kat. "I'm not a drinker."  
"You do know who my brother really is, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm a fan of the show."

"How did you two meet?"

"In the park. We bump into each other." Dawn helps her up the stairs. "You really don't need to do this. I'm can get to my door just fine."

"Okay, well. It was nice meeting you Katherine." Kat waves goodbye and stumbles through her purse for her keys. Everything falls out of her purse and she gets on the ground to search for her keys. She finds them and rises up but hits her head hard on the doorknob. Then a neighbor opens his door to see what's going on in the hallway. Kat couldn't make out who he was. He is very blurry and she begins to get dizzy.

Kat almost falls to the ground but the neighbor catches her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Third Time's a Charm. Who is the neighbor? Find out next. It's so obvious.

The unknown neighbor picks up Kat and opens her door with her keys. He carriers her all the way to her bed and lays her down gently then he takes off her shoes and covers her with a blanket.

Morning comes quickly, and Kat wakes up with biggest head ache. She rubs her head and doesn't remember how she got to her bed. Kat quickly checks under the blanket and sees that her clothes are still on. She sighs then smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. As she finds her sandals, she heads over to kitchen and sees no one there.

"Hey, luv I fix your bathroom," says Spike coming out of her bedroom. Kat's eyes widen. "Did you know that it was broken?"

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"Being a friend. I stayed with you all night and you threw up on my shoes. I liked these shoes." Spike points at his shoes.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank all that champagne." Kat heads over to the dinning room and sits down.

"Champagne. You know you can't hold your liquor."

"I know that. I was waiting for…"

"Who?"

"Alex, Xander whatever…"

"He stood you up again?"

"Yes, but he had a good reason. His sister came and she said his brother was the hospital. That's all I can remember last night."

"I'm going go then."

"Spike wait." Spike stops at the door. "Thanks, for last night."

"No problem." Spike heads out leaving Kat to wonder what he made for breakfast. There is a note on the microwave.

"Food inside." The note says.

Kat opens the microwave and sees a plate full of scramble eggs, and a piece of toast.

The next day, Kat gets a visitor at her door. She takes a peek through the peep hole and sees that it's Xander.

"Hi," says Kat as she opens the door.

"Hi," Xander says with his head down. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now…"

"Come in." Kat moves away from the door and Xander enters her apartment. "So how's your brother?"

"Oh, he's okay. A broken arm, but he'll live."

"Do you want something to drink?" Kat walks over to the kitchen.

"No thanks. I just wanted to apologize in person." Kat grabs a bottle of water and takes a sip. "I really feel bad about this."

"I know. It's like the time Brandon was finally going to go out with Ann, but she stood him up because some old friend came into town and she wanted to spend time with him."

"And she forgot to tell me thinking that I would understand."

"Yeah."

"What's you favorite episode?"

"It's the one when you get to be a chief for one day cause your friend was sick and you made something totally off his menu."

"That was a good one. He was so freaked out because the critics were coming that day."

"And the paper the next day ended up giving the restaurant a great review." The two sit down on the sofa and keep talking about many episodes of _Three of Kind. _They talk for a couple hours until Xander notices the time.

"Wow, we've been talking for like five hours." Xander sighs. "I would really like it if you could give me another chance." Kat looks at him straight into his brown eyes.

"Okay I'm a softy, so we can make it happen." Kat gives him a smile. "But just one thing."

"What?"

"We go out right now." Kat gets off the sofa and grabs her purse and jacket.

"Now?"  
"Yes, so you won't have to stand me up for the third time cause honey if you do I'd send assassins after you. Trust me, it won't be a pretty picture." Xander's eyes widen then he smiles.

"Fair enough." Xander helps Kat put her jacket on and they head outside.

Kat decides to go to Fountain the restaurant she had invited him the last time, but she forgot that Faith is on a date with Oz. The two are seated and given menus. They begin to talk about themselves to get to know each other and Kat insist not drinking this time. The night flew by and as soon as they were having their dessert it was already nine.

"This cheesecake is delicious," says Xander as he shares a big piece with Kat.

"It's a recipe of my friend who happens not to be her tonight," says Kat. "She wanted to meet you."

"Is she a fan of the show?"  
"No. She hates your show." Kat takes the cherry on top and sticks it in her mouth.

"Oh." Kat starts to laugh with the cherry in her mouth and she almost chokes on it.

"I'm just kidding. She watches but she thinks Friends is better."

"So do I."

"You don't like your own show."

"Well, I think that the writers could do better. I mean our ratings are mediocre. We barley pass the margin of being pulled out."

"So when do the writers start working on next season."

"As soon as possible. There are couple of ideas here and there."

"The ideas aren't that bad. I mean I guess they sometimes go on the wrong direction at times but…"

"How about all the times." Xander puts his fork down and wipes his mouth. "There's these sites I go to where people get to rewrite our show and they got some great ideas."  
"You read fan fiction?"

"Yeah, once in a while. There's this one really great writer. She's incredible."

"What's her screen name?"

"It's…"

"Here is your bill sir," says the waiter interrupting them. He then takes their dessert plate away as Xander checks the bill and pulls out his wallet.

"Wow, I can't believe we ate all of this."

"Hey, you owe me two dinners." Xander laughs and hands the bill to the waiter.

"Keep the change," says Xander as he gets up and leads Kat out of the restaurant. "Oh no it's raining. Wait here and I'll bring the car around."

"No need. I won't melt." Kat grabs Xander's hand and the two run over to where Xander's car is park. He opens the door for her and she quickly gets in then she leans over to unlock his door. "Do you get to do this a lot?"

"Get to do what?"

"Go out on dates."

"Sometimes. Mostly the big expensive restaurants where only the rich dine, but I really like restaurants like this one." Xander turns on the car and drives down the street.

When they arrive in front of Kat's apartment it is still raining and Xander takes off his jacket to cover Kat as she exits his car.

"Thanks," says Kat. Xander tries to dry off his jacket. "Um, you wanna come up?"

"Sure," replies Xander. "You know there's this funny thing."

"What?" Kat down the hall way towards her door.

"We actually live across the street from each other."

"We do?"

"Yeah, the park divides our apartment buildings. It's kind of strange, I go out to that park lots of times with Buffy and I've never seen you until that day."

"With Buffy?"

"My dog, that her name."

"Oh, but isn't that…"

"The actress who plays Ann. Yeah, we were together for a while. Kind of was a secret."

"Oh and you named your dog after her."

"Well, she's a golden lab and she did give her to me. It kind of made sense at the time." They enter Kat's apartment and she heads over to the her bedroom to take off her wet clothes.

"Do wanna dry up? I could put your shirt in the dryer for a while." Kat comes out in a white robe with her wet clothes and walks up to him. Xander takes his shirt off and hands it to her. She heads to the dryer and puts in the clothes.

Then Xander sees the front door open and a familiar guy enters the apartment.

"Kat why did you put a…" Spike see Xander without a shirt and Kat comes over with her robe on.

"Spike!" they both say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Third Time's a Charm. Sweet and corniness on the way. Beware.

"Am I interrupting anything, I hope," says Spike.

"Spike that key is to be used for emergencies," says Kat.

"Wait a minute Spike, you live in this apartment complex?" says Xander.

"Yeah, next door."

"And he's going home," says Kat pushing him out the door.

"Were you two an item?"

"Yes, and we are very much in love until you came into the picture," replies Spike.

"Spike are you drunk," says Kat.

"No I'm not. This guys stood you up twice. Why would you go out with him?"

"Spike that's none of your business. Now get out."

"Just wanna give ya a warning. She's a killer in the…" Kat grabs him and covers his mouth. She pushes him out of her apartment.

"Will you excuse us," Kat says as she closes the door. She pushes Spike to the wall. "You are such an ass…"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you the way I want. Why would you…What if we were having sex would you had barged in like that?"

"Yeah, I'd pull him off you and toss him out the door."

"Spike get over me. Find yourself someone who needs you desperately or just go do yourself." Kat heads back into her apartment.

"He's your boss and you went out with him?" Xander says when Kat enters the apartment.

"He is not technically my boss. He always says that."

"He talked about you."

"He talked about me?"

"Yeah, I always wonder who this girl was that he talked about so much. He never named you."

"I'm sorry for what happen. I guess you just know Spike."

"Yeah, I do. He's the one that told me to call you."

"He did."

"He didn't know it was you, at least I didn't think so."

"I think he found out that night you stood me up, the first time. He came over and we talked." Kat then turns to the dryer to check the clothes. "Oh look it's dry." She brings his shirt over to him. Xander takes it and puts it on.

"I guess I better get going." The two walk over to the door. "Thanks for giving me a second chance, I mean I third chance."

"I'm kind of glad I did. It was a good first date."

"Technically it's our third." Kat smiles. Xander then leans in and kisses Kat on the lips. Kat doesn't hesitate and kisses him right back.

"Third time's a charm."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kat watches him as he walks down the stairs. "Wow. He's better in real life than on TV." She closes her door and takes a quick shower then she heads to her computer to update her next story.

Xander gets to his apartment and Buffy, the dog, greets him. He pets her and heads over to his room. Xander takes quick shower, making sure he locks the bathroom door before he heads in. There was an incident with puppy Buffy and she join him in his shower with the other Buffy once. It was puppy Buffy finest moment. The pup like that so much that every time Xander would head to the bathroom she would quickly join him.

After his shower, he checks his e-mail and receives the e-mail from the fan fiction writer that he likes. He then checks the stories to see if they've been updated and sees that Katblue has updated her story. Xander clicks on the story to read it.

Then in less than five minutes Kat receives an e-mail with her mysterious fan fiction fan review. Kat quickly reads the review.

"Xander, I liked how this turned out. I guess a lot of people like me and Ann to get together but I don't think she's really his type. The other girls, well no one really wants Brandon to get involved with them. I don't think that Brandon and Ann are anything like Ross and Rachel. They are totally different. That's just my opinion."

Kat notices in his review "I guess a lot of people like me and Ann…". She then begins to wonder when Xander was talking about him being an avid fan fiction reader and that he had a favorite writer but he didn't mention the name because the waiter interrupted. Kat decides to write back to this Xander.

"Kat, I'd really look forward in your reviews. Do you think we can talk through instant message. My screen name is Katblue. What's yours?"

Xander receives the e-mail and looks at Buffy, the dog, who is sitting next to him looking at the computer.

"Should I talk to her," ask Xander. Buffy barks once. "Okay." Xander sends her an e-mail with his screen name, X-Man. He then logs on and instant messages her first.

Kat gets the message and then receives an instant message from him. She then begins to type something back to him.

"Hi, you're really quick."

"I was a little surprised that you wanted to talk to me online."

"Why would you be surprised about that?"

"Cause I kind of don't this often. I mean I read other stories from other fan fiction websites but yours are more entertaining."

"Thanks. I enjoy your reviews. What's your real name?"

"Kind of personal questions we are asking here, but I trust you. It's Xander."

"My first instinct when I got the first review from you was that you were Mr. Alexander Harris from the show."

"The name does that. Wait you haven't told me your name?"

"Katherine." Xander stops typing.

"Where are from?"

"Sunnydale, California. Where do you live?"

"Same place. My whole life."

"What do you do? Besides review fan fiction stories of _Three of Kind_."

"Well, I'm an actor if you could believe it."

"What have you done?"

"A couple stuff. Not much. It's a hard life."

"How about that coffee with my agent and we could split the script credits 50/50?"

"Sure, that would be great. Here is my number, 325-2639." Kat looks at the number that he gives her then pulls out Xander's number.

"It's the same," says Kat to herself. Kat picks up the phone and dials the number. Xander hears the phone ring and gets it.

"Think that's her?" says Xander. "Hello."

"I don't usually call strange online men in the middle of the night, but I just had to."

"That was quick. You sound familiar."

"That's cause it's me, Kat. From across the street. I recognized your number."

"Kat. You're Katblue."

"Yes."

"I would have never guessed."

"Guess we were connected before we ever met. Oh by the way, how about that coffee. Tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, we can talk."

"It's still 50/ 50. You're not changing my mind." Xander laughs.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Third Time's a Charm.

Kat and Xander continue to go out and still talk about the show and how to make it better. Xander even has some good plots in mind for the next season that he would love to run through with the creators and producers of the show. He has connections and he knows he can get a meeting with them whenever he wants; after all he is the star of the show.

Xander is not worrying Kat anymore, since he seems to come to their dates right on time. He finally gets to meet Faith one night when she is working at the restaurant. As Xander enters the restaurant, Faith's mouth opens.

"Wow," says Faith as she puts her hand on Kat's shoulder to keep from falling. "He is hotter in real life. You lucky b…"

"Hi Xander," says Kat as he comes over to the table. Kat gets up and kisses him on the lips. Faith gives Xander a smile.

"You must be Faith," says Xander as he extends his hand to greet her.

"Yeah," replies Faith as she shakes his hand. "Do you have a twin brother?" Xander laughs.

"Don't mind her," says Kat as she sits down.

Faith sees her friend and she's never seen her happier. This guy is like really it. He could be the guy that she could grow old with. And they will grow old with each other because they seem to have lots to talk about. They hadn't stop talking until the check came.

Another waitress from across the room recognizes Xander. Xander realizes the chick noticed him and gets up quickly.

"What's the matter?" asks Kat.

"The waitress. I think she knows who I am," says Xander.

"I'm sure she won't make a big scene."

"Oh my gosh," says the waitress about to faint at any second.

"Hi," says Xander with a smile.

"It's really you. Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, do you want an autograph?" Xander takes his pen out.

"Really," says the girl breathing heavily.

"Alright then. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you keep breathing?" The waitress nods her head.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." The waitress then turns away and faints right in front Xander. He quickly grabs hold of her.

"That would be a scene."

"Yeah." Xander picks up the waitress and puts her on his seat. Faith comes out and is in shock at what is going on. All the people in the restaurant start to stare at them. "I think we better go."

"Want to take the back door," Faith suggests.

"Yes, thanks." Xander grabs Kat's hand and they head through the kitchen. Kat quickly greets everyone in Faith's kitchen especially Oz. They then go out the back way into the alley.

"That was fun," says Kat as she puts on her jacket.

"Yeah, it comes with the fame." Xander and Kat head to his car. They get into the car and Xander looks at Kat. "You want to go to my place?" Kat looks at Xander.

"Sure," replies Kat.

When they arrive at Xander's, Kat sees a major difference in the building. It's very much the opposite of hers. It has an elevator and a door man. They enter the apartment and are greeted by Buffy, the dog.

"Hey, girl," says Xander as he pats her on the head. Buffy then looks at Kat and growls at her. Kat backs away. "Hey, no. Bad girl. She does that to all the girls that enter my apartment."

"Girls."

"I mean…Well, not that there were many."

"You don't need to hide that from me. Of course, I kind of don't want to know about them."

"Deal. Well, come in."

"You have a beautiful apartment."

"Yeah, I have my decoration group come and fix it every two weeks."

"Really."

"No." The two walk around the apartment and finally end up on the sofa.

"It's so weird."

"What is?"

"That we have so much to talk about and we practically just met."

"Well, I wouldn't say practically. I mean we've been meeting online for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess that should count as part of our relationship."

"Hey, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"The holidays are coming up and my mom makes a real good home cooked meal. I'd really like if you would come with me for Thanksgiving. That is if you don't have any other plans."

"I'd love to."

"That's great."

A couple weeks pass by and Xander and Kat are heading to Xander's parents house for Thanksgiving weekend. When they arrive, Xander opens the door for Kat and the two head into the house.

"Oh and one thing," says Xander. "My last name is not really my dad's. It kind of worked with my name instead of Giles. We call my dad that because he doesn't like his first name."

"Oh, okay," says Kat.

As they enter the house, the two are greeted by his mother. She welcomes them into the house and the two walk inside.

"Xander, I'm so happy you came," says Xander's mother, Joyce.

"Oh, mom this is Katherine," says Xander. "My girlfriend."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," replies Joyce as she shakes her hand. Joyce then heads into the kitchen. A girl taps her on the shoulder. Joyce turns around to face her.

"Is he here?" asks Buffy. Joyce gives her a smile.

"Um, no," replies Joyce as she continues to make herself busy.

"Maybe I should check my makeup." Buffy quickly heads over to the bathroom.

"Okay." Joyce nods her head and then looks at the door as Spike enters the house, with a couple of wood logs under his arm.

"Hey, Joyce," says Spike. Joyce gives him a smile. "Thanks for the invite."

"You are always welcome. Besides, you are almost like my son."

Back in the living room, Xander takes her jacket and hangs it in the coat closet. They then head towards where Xander's dad is. He is putting wood into the fireplace.

"Dad, hi," says Xander as he gets his attention. "I would like you to meet someone."

"Oh who?" asks his dad, Giles as he puts on his glasses.

"This is Katherine. My girlfriend." Kat extends her hand to Giles.

"Really, umm," says Giles as he shakes Kat's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Giles then looks where Spike is standing. Spike sees Xander and then Kat. Just out of the bathroom, Buffy sees both of them as well.

"Spike, it's kind of cold," says Angel. "Better get those to Giles." Spike hands him the logs and they almost fall on his injured foot. He then heads to the back door. "Spike." Buffy then heads back into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy," says Dawn as she enters the living room. Giles hugs his youngest daughter.

Meanwhile outside, Spike starts up a cigarette and then takes in a deep breath. Buffy then exit's the house as she is putting on her coat. She thought that she was going to be alone. Buffy walks down the steps and sits on them. The smoke from Spike's cigarette gets to Buffy. She looks at him.

"You know smoking is bad for your health," says Buffy. Spike glares at Buffy then realizes who it is. He puts out the cigarette and steps on it.

"Yeah, I know," says Spike. "But I feel like crap now."

"Me, too." Spike looks at her sad face. He then goes over to her and sits with her on the steps.

"Why do you feel like crap?"

"Because of a guy. It's kind of stupid. I just thought that maybe he would get interested in me again."

"Xander."

"How do you know?" Buffy turns her head toward Spike.

"I was his friend. He told me all about you."

"Was? What happened?"

"He's dating my ex-girlfriend."

"The girl he's with."

"Yep." The two stare into nothing for a while, then Buffy turns to look at Spike.

"I've got an idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Third Time's a Charm.

"Hey, Kat," says Dawn giving Kat a hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"You've met Xander's new girlfriend before?" asks Giles. Dawn turns to her dad.

"Yeah, we ran into each other in the same restaurant."

"Oh, where is Spike with those logs?" Giles looks around to find Spike. "Will you excuse me?" Kat nods and Giles heads off into the kitchen.

"Spike?" asks Kat as she turns to Xander. "Spike's here?"

"You know Spike?" asks Dawn.

"He was Kat's ex," Xander says. Xander starts to search for him with his eyes.

"Really?" says Dawn. "Isn't he hot?" Kat blushes and smiles at Dawn's comment.

"Dawn," says Xander being grossed out by his sister thinking his friend is hot.

"Well, he is. I'd pick him over you in heartbeat."

"Still grossing me out here." Dawn smiles at her brother and then grabs Kat's hand.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to mom," says Dawn as she pulls Kat away. Xander grabs her by the other arm and pulls her back toward him.

"I'll introduce her to mom," Xander says. The two head over to the kitchen.

"Honey, have you seen Spike?" asks Giles. "He was supposed to get the wood for me."

"Oh, he's outside," replies Joyce as she puts something into the oven.

"Oh, by the way, Xander is here and he brought his new girlfriend."

"What?" Joyce's head turns around at what Giles says.

"Speaking of which." Xander and Kat head into the kitchen.

"Xander, I'm so glad you could make it," says Joyce as she heads over to her son and hugs him tight. "And who is this?"

"Oh mom, this is Katherine. My girlfriend," replies Xander.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," says Joyce as she shakes her hand.

"Thanks for having me," says Kat with a smile. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not right now. Thank you." Joyce looks at her son. "Xander, I need to ask you something."

Meanwhile outside, Buffy and Spike are about to go inside when they see through the window Xander and Kat in the kitchen. They stop and head back down the stairs.

"Why don't we go around the house?" suggests Spike.

"Good idea," replies Buffy. "We can make it look like we came together." The two head around the house to the front door.

"Xander, why didn't you call and tell me that you've already had a new girlfriend?" asks Joyce.

"Mom, not everything has to go through you," says Xander.

"Yes it does. Especially this time. I invited Buffy."

"You what? How could you do that?"

"I thought you were still single. If you would have run by me that you weren't, I would have…"

"Hello everyone," says Buffy entering the kitchen with Spike at her side. Xander and Kat stares at the two in shock that they are together. "Oh, Xander, you're here? I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Spike."

"What? You've gotta be kidding me," says Xander.

"It's true mate," says Spike as he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. "We met a couple of weeks ago."

"In a bar," says Kat. A second later she realizes she had said that out loud.

"No. If you must know we met…"

"At a mall." Buffy finishes Spike's sentence. Spike then looks at Buffy in a strange way.

"Spike in a mall," Kat says.

"I shop you know. I was buying a new tie for work at the department store and there she was in the…"

"Shoe section. We were both eyeing each other and not putting too much attention at what we were buying."

"Right, why don't we all head into the living room? The kitchen is a bit too crowded," says Joyce trying to get everyone out. They all head into the living room.

A couple minutes later, Spike and Buffy both slowly maneuver themselves to the bathroom. Buffy closes the door and Spike is already inside unbuttoning his pants.

"Whoa, wait a minute what are you doing?" asks Buffy trying to stop him.

"I gotta use the john," replies Spike.

"Not while I'm in here."

"You're the one that wanted to come in here in the first place to think of what else we're going to do."

"I'll turn around. Tell me when you're done." Spike did his thing and then zips his pants back up. He washes his hands quickly, walks over to Buffy, and wipes his wet hands on her shoulders.

"Ewww." Buffy turns around. "Don't touch me."

"It's just wet hands." Spike starts to laugh. "Okay, so what's the plan at the dinner table?"

"Well, you have to be a gentleman."

"What the hell is that?"

"You have to get the chair for me and stand up when I stand."

"Oh, that. Got it."

"Are you mocking me because if you are…" Spike puts his fingers over her lips.

"I'm not. I'll be gentleman."

"Good. Maybe we should make some noise in here just in case someone's listening in."

"Like moaning noises."

"Yeah, Oh, oh, oh."

"Hey, you're pretty good." The two start to make some noises and some people hear it. Then they head out of the bathroom and Spike decides to slap Buffy's butt as they exit the bathroom. She didn't like that and glares at him.

"Sorry, got carried away with the moaning," says Spike as they enter the living room.

Dinner is ready and they all quickly head for the dining table. Buffy and Spike sit across from Xander and Kat. Spike like a gentleman pulls the chair out for Buffy to sit on. She sits and thanks him as he sits down next to her. Xander and Kat just glare at the two. Giles sits at the head of the table and at the other end is Joyce. They say grace and begin to eat.

After dinner, most of the people are in the living room talking amongst themselves. Spike is sitting in a chair and Buffy is sitting on his lip. Buffy's legs are crossed over and her long skirt reveals part of her leg, where Spike puts his hand on every time Xander looks over at the two from across the room.

"I can't believe he's doing this," says Xander. "I mean he hates her, literally."

"She's totally not his type," says Kat. "Oh my gosh. Look at what we're doing. I think they're playing us. We are so consumed in worrying about them being together that it's kind of bringing our jealousy out."

"I'm not jealous."

"Me either, but I care that he is with her. It's not like our relationship was really long or really deep. It's more the reason that we're just close."

"I think I know what you mean. After Buffy and I split, we became friends and we got along on set and everything."

"Let's just totally ignore them."

"Okay. Why don't we take our stuff upstairs?" Kat nods her head.

Spike and Buffy look over to the stairs and see the two heading up with their luggage. Buffy gets up and grabs Spike's hand. They walk over to the stairs.

"What do we do now?" asks Spike.

"I don't know," says Buffy. "I haven't thought this far." Spike then sees Dawn.

"Dawn, come over here." Dawn walks over to the two.

"What's up?" asks Dawn.

"I'll give you 50 bucks if you lone us your room tonight."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't need to tell you."

"Make it 130 and it's a deal."

"Okay." Spike searches his wallet and pulls out 100. "Gotta 30?" Buffy sighs and picks into one of her pockets and pulls out a 20 and 10.

"Thanks. The room is all yours."

"You're hard to bargain with Dawny."

"Oh, and by the way, I wasn't staying here tonight." Dawn walks away.

"That little…"

"Forget it. Let's go," says Buffy as they head upstairs.

In Xander's room, Xander opens the door and shows Kat his childhood room. He puts the luggage down and closes the door.

"Nice," says Kat with a smile. "I'm guessing you don't invite your decorator here."

"Nope. Gosh, there are a lot of memories in this room."

"Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would, Mr. Harris." Kat puts her arms around Xander's neck and Xander wraps his arms around Kat's waist.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Third Time's a Charm.

In Dawn's room, Spike opens the door for Buffy and she goes inside. She looks around and heads over to the bathroom, which is connected to the other room, Xander's. Buffy leans her head on the door that leads to Xander's room and hears some smacking sounds.

"What's going on in there?" Spike whispers to Buffy.

"They're making out," says Buffy. "We need to make out."

"They're not watching," says Spike as he returns to the room. "It's no fun like that."

"Fun." Buffy walks over to him. "You think that this is fun."

"Well, yeah. The point of this is to get their attention and we've been doing that all night."

"We need to do more. I don't think that they are taking us seriously. Not one outburst from any of them."

"What do you want me to do? Have sex with you or something?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Oh yeah. You use me to get back at Harris." Spike nods his head and walks over to the bathroom door.

"What's the matter? Are you getting jealous?"

"Me! Jealous of you and Xander? Not in this life time, sweetheart."

"Well, then let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Buffy grabs him by the shirt and pulls him into the bathroom. "What is running in that little head of yours?"

"Something fun." Buffy turns on the faucet. She gives Spike a naughty look.

"Summers, I don't think I'm going to like this."

"I promise you will." Buffy pushes Spike against the door that leads to Xander's room and then starts to make out with Spike.

On the other side of the door, Kat and Xander hear the bump. They both look at the bathroom door and then at each other.

"Is someone in the bathroom?" says Xander as he walks over to the door. "Dawn?"

From inside, Buffy takes Spike's shirt off and pulls him on her. Xander then decides to open the bathroom door and to his surprise he wishes he hadn't. It isn't his sister making out, at least he is relieved that was not the case, but Spike and Buffy was something else.

Buffy pushes Spike off lightly when she sees Xander standing at the doorway. Spike turns around and gives Xander a smirk.

"Hey, Harris," says Spike.

"I hope we didn't disturb you," says Buffy. "We kind of got carried away. We tend to do that a lot." Buffy turns off the faucet and gives a sweet smile to Xander.

"Okay," says Xander as he returns to his room and closes the door. Kat looks at Xander and sees that he has a strange expression.

"What's the matter?" asks Kat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, um. It was Spike and Buffy making out in the bathroom," says Xander.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm right there with ya." Xander sits down on his bed. Kat sits right next to him.

"I can't believe him. How could he do this?"

Back in the bathroom, Buffy is listening in on Xander and Kat's conversation. She turns to Spike as he puts his shirt back on and heads to their room.

"Wait," Buffy calls to him. "She's a little upset. I knew this would work."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not doing this anymore. I don't want to hurt her. I know that deep inside, you don't want to hurt Xander. I don't want to get her back like this." Buffy goes over to Spike and sits on the bed with him.

"I just want him." Buffy's tears start to come down and she sighs. "I remember when I was in high school and I befriended this guy. He wasn't a jock or a nerd. He was just a sweet guy who had a crush on me and he asked me to the homecoming dance."

"What did you say?"  
"I told him that I didn't want to mess up our friendship, but he knew why I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I was in love with another guy. An older guy."

"Oh, I see."

"I look back at that and I wish I didn't say no because if hadn't, I could have had a wonderful life with him." Buffy bows her head and wipes away her tears.

"How did you end up with Xander?"

"This guy reminds me a lot of Xander and when he asked me out, I couldn't bare to say no. I didn't want to make that mistake again." Buffy looks up at Spike and then gets up. "We had two wonderful years together. I'll never forget them and I want them back." Buffy turns around.

"I understand how you feel."

"How did you get with Kat?" Spike looks down and then back at Buffy. He sighs.

"Kat and I were something. We work together at a magazine company my dad owns. The first time I saw her…she was breathtaking. I was like 'no way would she be interested in a guy like me.' Then in the first meeting, we met and went out together and became close friends."

"You were friends first."

"Yeah, I think it's better that way. I got to know her really well."

"Me and Xander were friends first, too. Met at work. I was the more experienced actor."

"I love Kat with all of my heart. I can't hurt her, even if she is in love with another man."

"I don't want to hurt Xander either." Spike sits back down on the bed next to Buffy.

"So, I guess our relationship is over."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a bubble bath. Do think you could lather my back? I can never reach back there."

"Sure. I'll be in a minute." Buffy goes into the bathroom and takes off her clothes. She puts some bubble bath and runs the water a little more. The tub was half full before, and then she dips herself into the tub. Spike comes into the bathroom with a chair and puts it next to the tub. He sits down and watches Buffy lather up. "Maybe we should talk to them."

"And tell them we were faking it to make them jealous."

"Yeah."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay, tomorrow."

"Lather me up." Buffy moves forward and Spike starts to lather Buffy's back.

"You have nice eyes." Buffy's head is lying on her knees, tilted and she looks over at Spike's face.

"Thanks. Yours are, too. I think it's the most beautiful thing about you." Buffy blushes.

"Thanks." Spike gives her the sponge and washes his hands in the sink. Then Buffy pours some water on her to take off the soap. "Could you get me a towel?" Spike grabs a towel and puts it on the chair. Buffy grabs the towel as Spike heads out of the bathroom. She gets out of the tub and dries herself off.

Meanwhile in Xander's room, Kat is still on the bed as Xander walks back and forth. Kat watches him and nods her head.

"We shouldn't get like this," says Kat. "I loved Spike a lot and I think that he's upset about our relationship and making this false relationship with Buffy."

"With my ex," says Xander as he looks at Kat. "My ex ex."

"Do you know why you broke up?"

"No. He kind of kept to himself about his relationships."

"It wasn't because we worked together and it wasn't the sex because we had great sex." Xander gives Kat a look and raises his eyebrows. "That wasn't supposed to come out that way. Can I start with that again?" Xander puts his hand on his face and brushes his hair back.

"Kat, I loved Buffy, too and I don't like Spike with her. End of story." Xander sits down.

"Hmm, we made our points." Xander gets a smile on his face.

"Maybe we should talk to them."

"Sounds like a good idea." Kat puts her hand on Xander's.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Third Time's a Charm.

As Buffy exits the bathroom, Spike enters and closes the door. He undresses and gets into the shower. Buffy, in the room, searches through her bag for some clothes when she suddenly hears a knock at the door.

"Come in," she replies. Xander enters slowly and is relieved to see only Buffy. "Xander, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," replies Xander as he closes the door and enters the room.

"Okay." Buffy walks over to him and sits on the bed.

"First thing I want to say is that you triumphed."

"What?"

"You look good."

"Thanks." Buffy blushes a little.

"Look, I know that you thought that we could get back together, but we're not going to do that for the many reasons why we broke up."

"I understand." Buffy bows her head.

"You do?"

"Yes, I know now that as much as I wanted to force you to come back into my life, I've realized that I don't have the power and I shouldn't claim that I do. I'm sorry for what we did tonight. I hope we didn't cause any problems."

"No, we were a little surprised at the whole thing."

"You know that I'll always love you and I hope that I can find a guy like you again."

"I hope you can, too. You'll always have a special place in my heart." Buffy gives him a smile. Xander then approaches her and kisses Buffy on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Kat enters the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She then notices that someone is taking a shower and turns around.

"Hello, love," says Spike as he peeks out of the shower. "Want to join me?"

"Spike," says Kat with a glare. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Don't act coy with me."

"Alright, I surrender. I'll come out peacefully." Spike opens the shower door to exit it.

"Don't you dare." Spike gets back in.

"It's not like you're seeing something new."

"I know, Spike, but we are not together anymore and that's what I'm here to talk about."

"Alright. What do you got to say?"

"This act of yours hit something deep inside me."

"Really?"

"I've realized that…"

"That what." Spike seems eager to know what Kat is about to say.

"That you're the biggest idiot to think that I would fall for that."

"Ah, come on. I know you were jealous. At the dinner table when you choked on your turkey. That was priceless."

"Priceless, almost trying to kill me. Spike, I'll admit that you two did get to me a little…but you have to realize that our relationship is in the past. I'll always love you, Spike, but not in the way you want to be loved."

"I get it. I do, really. I'll never stop loving you, Katherine Reyes."

"I know this is going to sound cliché, but can we still be friends, William James?" Spike bows his head.

"Sure, why not. Hey, love. Could you hand me a towel?" Kat grabs a towel and hands it over to Spike. He grabs it and dries himself and then puts it around his waist as he steps out of the shower.

"Well, I'm going to go." Spike nods his head as Kat turns around. He then slaps her butt and gives her a grin. Kat turns back around. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Friends can do that." Spike turns to go and Kat slaps him on the butt. He turns around to her and she has a sweet smile. "You know you liked it."

"Spike, stop it."

"What are you going to do?" Spike gets in her face.

"I'll hurt your manhood." Kat says this in a serious tone, looking straight into his eyes.

"Alright, last time." Spike backs away slowly trying to protect his manhood. Kat gives him a smile as he tries to open the door.

He quickly enters the room and sees Buffy sitting on the bed wondering what is wrong with him.

"You okay?" she asks. Spike's expression disappears from fear to relief.

"Yeah," he replies as he heads over to the bed. "So…"

"I talked to Xander. Everything's better now. I mean we're not together, but we're okay."

"That's great. I talked to Kat. We're okay, too." The two remain quiet for a moment.

"I kind of don't have any clothes with me because I wasn't expecting to stay the night. I hope you don't mind if I wear this towel."

"Not at all. I'm in the same boat, too."

"I don't mind."

"What about the sleeping arrangements? I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind."

"Oh, you don't have to. I mean we both can fit in the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Buffy pulls the covers down and gets in the bed. They both get on the bed and pull the covers over them. Buffy turns around and looks at Spike. He does the same. "I don't know why that ex of yours doesn't want to be with you. I mean, you're so sweet when you want to be." Buffy laughs.

"Thanks." The two lay back and stare at the ceiling. "I can't say anything because I never really liked you. I guess I just didn't really know you."

"Why didn't you like me?"

"Because you were…I don't know kind of like your character Ann. Never liked her either."

"I see."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, you didn't. It's the truth. I can accept it."

"I'm sorry. It came out the wrong way."

"Stop apologizing…" Spike leans into Buffy and kisses her. Buffy moves closer to Spike as he wraps his arms around her waist. She then moves on top of Spike and begins to remove her towel. They release each other and look at each other passionately.

"I'm not sorry." Spike then gets on top of Buffy and removes his towel. He starts to kiss her down her neck and Buffy closes her eyes. Buffy then starts to moan as Spike moves into her.

Meanwhile in the other room, Xander and Kat get ready to go to bed. Kat pulls the covers and starts to fluff the pillows as Xander enters the bedroom.

"So, you talked to her?" asks Kat as she sits down on the bed. Xander nods his head and walks over to the bed.

"Yeah, she seemed to take it well," says Xander as he takes off his shoes and socks.

"I talked to Spike, too. At least we're friends again."

"That's great. Where did you talk to him?" Xander turns around to Kat on the bed, while Xander takes off his pants revealing plaid boxers.

"Um, in the bathroom, while he was showering."

"What?"

"I didn't know he was in there."

"Did you…"

"No. He had a towel."

"Oh, good cause I was about to…"

"What? I don't want you two fighting anymore. Because of me you're not friends anymore."

"It's not your fault. Spike…he's a character and sometimes he does stuff he shouldn't do."

"Like he should keep his mouth shut sometimes."

"Exactly."

"He can be an ass sometimes, but he's always there for you."

"You're right." Kat starts to move her neck around to get it to crack because she has some pain. Xander then crawls over to Kat's side and starts to massage her shoulders and neck.

"Oh, I so needed that. Spike used to…but you do it much better." Kat closes her eyes and feels real good as Xander continues to massage her shoulders. He then goes down her back and she shivers a little as he pulls her shirt up to reveal some skin.

"Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have you?" Kat leans her head closer to Xander still with her eyes closed. Xander gives a grin at her question.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." Kat slowly turns around to face Xander.

"Well, while you think about it, I'll just do this." Kat cups his cheeks and kisses him passionately. When the kissage ceased, Xander looks at Kat with a smile.

"I'm still not sure." Kat moves closer to Xander and kisses him longer this time giving a little tongue. "Hmmm, I love your lip gloss. Strawberries." Kat nods her head and then starts to pull Xander's shirt off. She then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again. Xander wraps his arms around her waist and moves them up her shirt to remove it.

"What do you say now?" Xander then pulls her close to him and lays her down on the bed.

"Okay, why not." Xander starts to kiss her again and pulls the covers over them as he lies on top of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Third Time's a Charm.

Morning comes too quickly for both couples as they wake up to the racket of dishes downstairs.

Spike and Buffy stir in the bed. Buffy sits up first, but Spike is still sleeping. She then pulls the covers up to take a peek at Spike's equipment.

"If you wanted to take a look, all you had to do was ask," says Spike still with his eyes closed. Buffy looks at him and drops the covers. He then sits up and looks at her. "I know what you're going to say. This is a one night stand. Never going to happen again."

"How do you know I would say that?"

"Because that's just the way it is."

"Do you want it to be a one night stand?"

"No, I don't."

"I don't either and I'm not saying that because you said no. I'm saying it because I want this to happen again." Spike looks at Buffy, with his eyebrows raised.

"You really want that?"

"Yes. Don't tell Xander, but you were a lot better than him." Spike gives her a grin.

"Spoil my fun." Buffy smiles and moves closer to Spike.

"I'm glad that we met last night."

"You didn't even know me last night."

"But you knew me. It doesn't matter." She then gets on top of Spike. He holds her from her thighs as she lies on his chest and wraps her arms around his neck. "Another thing."

"What's that, love?"

"You're ex must have been crazy to give up on someone like you."

"I know that. She's missing a lot. Her loss." Spike strokes her head. His hand goes up her bare back slowly. She then snuggles up to him and closes her eyes.

In the other room, Kat's head is resting on Xander's chest and he has his arm around her. She looks up at him and smiles. Then he wakes and looks at her.

"Hey, morning," says Xander.

"Sleep well?" asks Kat.

"Yep, very cozy."

"Me, too."

"Was I better than Spike?"

"Are you going to keep this up forever?"  
"I know you two did it. I just want to know."

"From my point of view, which obviously it has to be from my point of view, I'd say yeah. You had me going longer."

"Yes."

"Xander, you need to stop comparing yourself with Spike."

"Alright, I will, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Why did you and Spike break up? What was the real reason?"

"I kind of don't like to talk about it." Kat sits up on the bed and Xander does the same.

"Sorry. Is it hard?"

"A little. I mean it was just going great and the next thing we know, we were breaking up."

"I know how that feels. It's like everything seems to go great and all for a while then boom, everything falls apart. It's like some kind of curse or something. Like we're never meant to be happy." They both sigh. Kat then looks at Xander and he looks at her.

"I don't ever want to think like that." Kat kisses Xander on the lips and then goes under the covers.

"What are you doing, Kat?"

"I'm trying to find my clothes."

"Oh."

"What did you think I was doing?" Kat sticks her head out of the covers looking straight at Xander. His eyebrows rise and then he looks away.

"Nothing." He slides off the bed and grabs his pants from the floor. "I'll look over here." Kat knew exactly what Xander thought and she smiles. She wraps the blanket around her and looks under the bed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Joyce is making breakfast for Giles. Giles is reading the newspaper and hears motion going on upstairs. The only people that stayed were Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Kat. Joyce and Giles wonder what has happened upstairs in the two rooms occupied by the two couples.

"What could they be doing?" asks Joyce. Giles smiles and nods his head.

"Honey, don't you remember what we used to do in the morning?" says Giles. Joyce nods her head and smiles. "They'll come down when they're ready."

"But who's with whom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dawn told me that Spike was Kat's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Spike and Buffy never met. They were trying to make Kat and Xander jealous."

"Where do you get all this information?"  
"I'm a mother. I'm supposed to know about these things. Who do you prefer to be your daughter in-law, Buffy or Kat?"

"Well, how can I choose? They are both beautiful young ladies and I hardly know Kat. I can't really say."  
"Giles."

"Honey, it's not our choice. It's Xander's." Giles continues to read his newspaper. Then they hear someone coming down the stairs. Joyce looks up and sees Xander and Kat enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom, dad," says Xander as he kisses his mom on the cheek. "We're going to head out."  
"But you haven't had any breakfast," says Joyce. "Sit down I'll…"

"That's okay. We'll get something on the way. Kat needs to get to work by noon."

"Oh, did you two sleep well?"

"Yeah." Xander grabs hold of Kat's hand. "We did."

"It's was great meeting you," says Kat as she follows Xander out the back door. "Bye."

"Well, if Xander and Buffy didn't get together then…" says Joyce who receives her answer when Spike and Buffy come down the stairs.

"Morning all," says Spike.

"Breakfast?" asks Joyce.

"No thanks, Joyce," replies Spike. "Really appreciate it, but we'll get some on the way. Gotta go to work."

"Bye," says Buffy. "It was a lovely dinner." Buffy hugs Joyce and whispers into her ear thanks.

The two head outside and see Kat and Xander loading up the car to head out. Xander turns around and sees Spike looking at him.

"Go talk to him," says Kat as she pushes Xander. He sighs and walks over to Spike. Buffy quickly leaves the two to talk.

"Hey."  
"Hi," says Spike. The two avoid eye contact. "I can't believe we let a girl mess up our friendship."

"Spike, it wasn't her fault."

"I know. She's something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, you bet." Xander looks at Kat, who is waiting next to the car.

"Listen, you're like my brother and that girl, I loved, so why don't we forget about it and move on." Spike extends his hand to Xander. Xander shakes and the two hug. "See you in town."

"Yeah, will do." They both start to walk away and then Xander turns around. "Hey, are you and Buffy…"

"Yeah." Spike smiles and nods his head. "She's great."

"Thought you didn't like her."

"Well, a man can change his mind, can't he?"

"Treat her good."

"Same to you." Xander walks back to his car and gets in. Kat waves at Spike and gets into Xander's car.

"Feel better now?" asks Kat. Xander turns to her.

"Yeah." Xander leans over and pop kisses Kat. "Thanks."

"Always here to help."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Third Time's a Charmed.

A couple days later, Kat is having lunch with Faith and they are still talking about thanksgiving weekend. Kat is smiling the whole time and Faith is happy for her friend who has found her dream guy, literally.

"So come on tell me," says Faith. "Was he really good. I mean better than Spike."

"You ask me this every time you see me and I keep telling you…"

"Its none of your business. I know but he had to have been cause I haven't seen you this happy since you got your first article published in the magazine."

"I know." Kat sighs. "This is going to sound really silly coming from me but I think that he's the one."

"Really. Oh, that's so beautiful."

"My goodness Faith, I've never seen you get this emotional before."

"I'm just happy for you Kat. Xander is a great guy and I'm glad that you were able to find him."

"Me too. So how's Oz?"

"He's a mystery." Faith reveals a big smile. "But he's great. I mean his cooking is exquisite but his sex drive is out of this world." Kat laughs at her friend when she says this.

Later that day Kat heads over to Xander's. She knocks on the door and a strange man opens the door. The man gives her a smile and looks her over.

"Hello," says Lindsay with a grin. "I'm Lindsay and you are?"

"Oh, your Xander's agent," says Kat remembering his name. Xander had mention him and about his big gig that he got Xander. "I'm Kat."

"Really." Lindsay shakes her hand and kisses it. Xander comes out of his room and sees Lindsay and Kat. "Harris you never told me about her."

"Kat," says Xander. "You're early."

"Nah Harris don't worry," says Lindsay taking Kat over to the living room. "I'll keep her company."

"Okay," says Xander as he returns to his room.

"So," Lindsay says to Kat. "How long have you two been…"

"About two months," replies Kat.

"You are much prettier than his last girlfriend."

"No." Kat blushes. "I'm sure she was way prettier than me."

"No I think you're very beautiful. Ever think of becoming a model?"

"Not really."

"You should think about it."

"No. I'm a writer."

"Come on. Turn around for me." Kat turns around. "Very nice. I could really help you. I know some great photographers and I could be your agent." Kat turns back to him and Lindsay runs his finger down her arm. Kat looks at his hand go over to her waist and she quickly moves away. Xander comes out of his room putting on a jacket and looks at Kat and Lindsay. Kat quickly goes over to door.

"Lets go Xander," Kat says not looking at Lindsay. "We'll be late."

"Okay," says Xander as he goes over to open the door for Kat.

"Alright Xander I'll see you on Friday," says Lindsay. Kat stops and lets him go first. "It's nice meeting you, Kat." He gives her a grin and steps out the door. Kat stays silent and still for a moment.

"Kat?" says Xander. She turns to Xander and smiles.

"Oh I'm sorry," says Kat. "I must of zone out. Lets go."

The next day, Kat heads over to Faith's apartment. Its her day off and she calls her to talk about something. Faith opens the door for Kat and notices immediately that something is wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" asks Faith. Kat enters the apartment and heads over to the sofa. Faith closes the door and sits with Kat. Kat takes a deep breath and looks at Faith.

"I met Xander's agent," says Kat.

"So what," Faiths says.

"He told me that I was beautiful and that I should be model."

"That's called a complement."

"He made a move on me. Xander was in the next room."

"Oh my gosh. Did you tell Xander?"

"No. He's his agent. I'll know he'll deny and…"

"You think that Xander's not going to believe you. Honey, you can't keep this to yourself. You need to tell him even he is not going to believe you at first."

"I don't know. Everything is going so great. We're having Christmas dinner at his place. He's going to cook and his family is coming. They're great. I don't want to mess this up."

"It will be messed up if that guy keeps putting the moves on you."

"Maybe we could catch him in the act. You know have proof of what he did."

"How are you going to do that?"

"He wants a model. I'll give him one, but you have to come with me."

"What for?"

"Back me up. Just incase he gets…you know." Faith rolls her eyes.

"Okay."

"I need to raid your closet." Kat runs over to Faith's room.

"Whoa wait." Faith runs after her. "Why?"

"I need to look hot. You got hot clothes."

"Okay."

"What should I wear?"

"Um mini skirt."

"No. What about this?"

"That will work." Kat smiles as she puts on the outfit.

Kat finds the building where Lindsay works at and Faith and her head over to his office to pay him a visit. Kat knew that Xander would not be around. He was going to take Buffy, the dog, to the vet for her annual check up.

Kat walks over to Lindsay's office. Faith waits in the hallway next to the elevators. Kat opens the Lindsay's door and he looks up.

"Hi," says Kat. "I changed my mind." Lindsay looks at her and is mesmerize by her as she walks over to him

"I'm glad you did," says Lindsay. "Come sit." Kat sits down and puts her purse on Lindsay's desk. "A up and coming model needs some good photos taken. It's like their resumes. I'll be able to get that for you in less than five minutes. Got the photographer on seed dial."

"That sounds great."

"You have no problem exposing yourself, right?"

"Perhaps it's a something I'm going to have to get use to."

"I'm really good at getting women models who are a little shy about that sort of thing to get use to it. Of course I'll be at every shoot. You'll probably get sick of me but you'll love me in the end."

"What is that you'll do?"

"Give me a second. I'll need to cancel my appointments." He picks up the phone. Then Kat's cell phone rings.

"Kat what's taking so long?" asks Faith on the other line.

"I need more time on that article," says Kat.

"How many minutes?"

"Three is good. I'll get it in. I promise. Bye." Lindsay already finish with his call looks at Kat. "It's my boss."

"Well, then shall we begin." Lindsay goes over to the windows and closes them. Kat gets up and sees that the room is becoming a little too dark.

"It's this part of the…"

"Yes." Lindsay goes behind her. "Close your eyes." He puts his hand over her eyelids then he goes down to her shoulders and rubs them a bit to make her feel more comfortable. He goes down her arms slowly. "Just imagine that no one is in the room."

"But you are."

"Yes I know but imagine that you are the only one here." His hands go down to her waist. "Now all you have to do is take off your clothes."

"Do I? Right in front of you. Is that what you want."

"Yes. I want that."

"Why?"

"Because it's part of the contract.

"I haven't signed anything."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Then someone barges into his office.

"Trust my ass," says Faith.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Lindsay turning around and seeing Faith.

"I'm her friend and you are busted pretty boy," Faiths says with a smirk.

"Busted for what?"

"You and Kat."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey, Lindsay I came to…" Xander says as he comes into the office. He stops and sees Kat right next to Lindsay dressed in a very provocative outfit. "Kat what are you doing here with Lindsay?"

"Look man I know what this looks like but she came on to me," says Lindsay. Kat looks at Lindsay almost ready to punch him out. "I kept pushing her away and she wouldn't."

"What a lying bastard," says Faith.

"Kat is that true?" asks Xander.

"No. I would never…" Kat replies. Then Buffy, the dog, rushes by Xander and jumps on Lindsay. She starts to growl at him. Kat grabs her purse and walks up to Xander but he ignores her and pulls Buffy away from Lindsay. "Xander you have to believe me. He mad a move on me last night. I wanted to tell but it was hard. I didn't want you to lose your agent because of me. I came here to prove that he did do what I said he did."

"You want to know what I see? I see opportunity and you jumped right into his lap."

"No, that's not true."

"I'm out of here." Xander pulls Buffy and they leave. Kat sheds some tears.

"Hey, now that your single you wanna give me shot," says Lindsay. Kat turns around.

"Sure," replies Kat. She gets really close to him and knees him in the groin. He falls to the ground in a lot of pain and watched as the girls leave his office.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Third Time's a Charm.

Faith takes Kat to her apartment, where Kat stayed completely silent. She sat on her sofa and just ran all the things that happened at the office through her mind and then she looks at Faith.

"It's my fault," says Kat.

"It's not your fault," says Faith. "You had every right to prove that he was flirting with you and if Xander didn't see that… well it was kind of hard to realize that when you were at his office and pretty much all up on him."

"You're really not helping, Faith."

"Sorry, I'm just saying that maybe you should talk to him face to face."

"How am I going to do that? He probably doesn't want to see me again. I mean, I left Spike for him. That has to count as something." Faith smiles at Kat's comment.

"You're right and that's totally a major point."

"How am I going to get to talk him?"

"Get reinforcements." Kat nods her head.

Later Kat knocks at someone's door. She is anxious for the person to be there and when he opens the door, he smiles.

"Kat, what's the matter?" asks Spike.

"I need your help," replies Kat. Spike lets her into his apartment. Kat explains to Spike what happened and he understood perfectly.

"That wanker always gets away with it," says Spike. "He's done a lot of good for Xander's career and all, but he's male slut."

"I didn't know that existed."

"Yeah, sure they do. They get everything they want. He took away one of my girlfriends. It was before I met you."

"All I need is a couple minutes with Xander to talk to him. Get him to listen to me."

"Well, maybe I can knock at his door and then after he starts to open it, you get in the doorway."

"He'll probably close the door on me."

"If he does, I'll kick his ass."

"Spike."

"Sorry, he's just stupid. I can't believe that he doesn't trust you."

"Well, it kind of looked bad."

"He should have let you explain."

"You're right." Kat walks over to Spike's window. "I've got an idea. Get him to the park. Anyway you can, just get him there." Kat heads over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get something from my apartment." Spike nods his head and leaves his apartment.

He knocks on Xander's door and Xander opens it. He is just about to close it, when Spike pushes is back open.

"What's the matter with you?" asks Spike pretending not to know about the Kat and Xander separation. "Close the door on me like that again and you are going to be in big trouble."

"Sorry," says Xander as he walks away from Spike. Spike then enters the apartment and closes the door. "Kat and I broke up. I thought you would have known by now."

"No," replies Spike. "I haven't seen Kat since Thanksgiving."

"She met Lindsay."

"Now that's your fault buddy. You know him. He can't be near a girl unless he's dating her or doing her."

"That's not true, Spike."

"You may think that because it hasn't happened to you. Look, you should let things cool off for bit. Relax and go to the park."

"I don't know, Spike." Buffy, the dog, grabs her leash and waits at the door. Xander and Spike look at her.

"Smart dog."

The two head over to the park to take Buffy for walk. Spike is amazed at how the dog could pull a guy as big as Xander so hard.

"What do you feed her?" asks Spike.

"Regular dog food," replies Xander. "Why?"

"Must take her vitamins."

Then on the other side of the park, Kat walks quickly and searches for Spike and Xander. The first thing she sees is Buffy, who also notices her and starts to bark. This makes Xander look over to where Buffy is pulling him to. He stops, but Kat continues to make her way up to him.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" asks Spike.

"Cut the crap, Spike," says Xander angry at him. "You set me up."

"Would you have come if I asked?" asks Kat.

"No."

"Just hear me out. The night I met Lindsay he was looking me over and told me that I had the body of a model and that he would be my agent. I told him I wasn't interested, but the way he looked at me I know if you would have taken longer he would have had a chance to do something else, which he didn't."

"That's a lie. Lindsay would never do that."

"Yeah, he would," says Spike. "He never met Buffy or Anya, did he?"

"No, but…" replies Xander.

"But nothing."

"I didn't want to tell you last night because I know that you wouldn't have believed me," says Kat. "So, I went to his office to prove that he was flirting with me and you walked in right in the middle of it." Xander looks down.

"I can't believe that," says Xander.

"If you don't believe me, then believe this." Kat hands him a tape and then she walks away.

"Now do you believe her," says Spike. Xander looks at the tape and nods his head.

"Spike, do you have a tape player?" asks Xander.

"Yeah."

"I want to know what's in here."

"Alright, come on."

"So, how's it going with Buffy?"

"Pretty good. We're getting keys to each of our apartments."

"Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah, she's a different person to me."

"That's great for you, Spike." Xander puts his hand over Spike's shoulder and they both head over to Spike's apartment. Spike grabs his tape player and plays the tape for Xander.

"_Hi," says Kat. "I changed my mind." _

"_I'm glad you did," says Lindsay. "Come sit. An up and coming model needs some good photos taken. It's like their resumes. I'll be able to get that for you in less than five minutes. Got the photographer on speed dial."_

"_That sounds great."_

"_You have no problem exposing yourself, right?"_

"_Perhaps it's something I'm going to have to get used to."_

"_I'm really good at getting women models that are a little shy about that sort of thing to get used to it. Of course, I'll be at every shoot. You'll probably get sick of me, but you'll love me in the end."_

"_What is it that you'll do?"_

"_Give me a second. I'll need to cancel my appointments." cell phone rings._

"_I need more time on that article," says Kat. _

"_Three is good. I'll get it in. I promise. Bye. It's my boss."_

"_Well, then, shall we begin." Shades close. _

"_It this part of the…"_

"Yes. Close your eyes." Rubbing hands together sound. "Just imagine that no one is in the room."

"But you are."

"_Yes, I know, but imagine that you are the only one here. Now all you have to do is take off your clothes."_

"_Do I? Right in front of you? Is that what you want?"_

"_Yes, I want that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's part of the contract._

"_I haven't signed anything."_

"_Trust me. I know what I'm doing." office door opens._

"_Trust my ass," says Faith. _

"_Who the hell are you?" asks Lindsay._

"_I'm her friend and you are busted, pretty boy," _

"_Busted for what?"_

"_You and Kat."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Hey, Lindsay I came to…" Xander says. "Kat, what are you doing here with Lindsay?"_

"_Look, man, I know what this looks like, but she came on to me," says Lindsay. "I kept pushing her away and she wouldn't."_

"_What a lying bastard," says Faith._

"_Kat, is that true?" asks Xander._

"_No, I would never…" Kat replies. Then Buffy jumps on Lindsay. She starts to growl at him. "Xander, you have to believe me. He mad a move on me last night. I wanted to tell you, but it was hard. I didn't want you to lose your agent because of me. I came here to prove that he did do what I said he did."_

"_You want to know what I see? I see opportunity and you jumped right into his lap."_

"_No, that's not true."_

"_I'm out of here." _

"_Hey, now that you're single, you wanna give me shot?" says Lindsay. _

"_Sure," replies Kat. Lindsay grunts and falls on the floor in pain._

"I can't believe I didn't believe her," says Xander to himself.

"That's because you're an idiot," says Spike with a smile.

"Thanks, Spike."

"Any time, bro." Spike pats him on the back. "So, what are you going to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Third Time's a Charm.

Someone knocks at Kat's door. She goes over to get it.

"Spike, thanks for trying…" says Kat when she opens the door and sees Xander. "Hi."

"Hi," says Xander with his head down. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, sure." Xander enters her apartment. He turns around to face her.

"I'm an idiot."

"Did Spike tell you that?"

"No, I am. I didn't believe you when you were telling the truth. I knew the truth. I know how Lindsay is like, but I never could imagine him trying to hit on my girl."

"I'm your girl?"

"Yes, and I don't want to lose you because of some misunderstanding."

"I don't either."

"Could you forgive me for not believing you?"

"Sure." The two hug.

"When I get my hands on Lindsay…"

"Oh, don't worry, I fixed him."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard the grunt at the end of the tape."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Lindsay falling on the ground cause I hit his manly parts."

"Way to go." Xander smiles at Kat.

"Thanks." Kat smiles at him. "But what about Lindsay?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's your agent. He's important to you and your work with Spielberg, you told me."

"I can get another agent. There are many more and I'll have my new agent meet with Spielberg and have lunch."

"I really didn't want to mess that up for you."

"You didn't. Besides, you're more important." Kat blushes and then Xander pulls her close and kisses her on the lips. "Love those lips."

"That's what Spike used to say…oops, sorry." Xander nods his head and kisses her again, this time they each wrap their arms around each other. "Is this the part where we have make-up sex because I'm really good at that?"

"Me, too. Go figure." The two stumble into Kat's room still holding each other, then close the door.

A couple minutes later, Spike opens the door and lets, Buffy the dog, inside Kat's apartment. He then hears some moaning coming from the bedroom and covers his ears and then he closes the door. Buffy then walks over to the door and listens in on Kat and Xander. She lies down next to the door and falls asleep.

The two were at it all night and morning came when they fell asleep. Kat lays her head on Xander's chest and hears his heart beating steadily.

"Was I better than your ex-girlfriend?" asks Kat. Xander looks at her and smiles.

"Way better," replies Xander.

"Yes." Kat laughs. Then they hear some scratching on the bedroom door. They both look over at the door. Xander gets up, puts his pants on and walks over to the door. He opens the door and is relieved to see Buffy, the dog.

"It's just Buffy," says Xander as he lets her inside. She runs in and sits down near the bed. "Spike must have brought her. She really doesn't like Spike."

"What'd he do to her?" asks Kat.

"She saw him naked. She's traumatized for life."

"Xander." She throws a pillow at him. "Then that means I'm traumatized, too."

"Nah, he used to wear this cologne and Buffy would always sneeze when he was around. He didn't know that it made her sneeze and he got really close to her once and she sneezed on his face. It was chunks. Really gross. He got really mad and he stepped on her tail by accident."

"Awww, poor girl."

"After that incident, she always growls at him."

"I think I know what cologne you are referring to. Told him it wasn't going to get him any girls."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kat smiles and signals Buffy to come over to her. Buffy quickly jumps on the bed and starts to lick Kat's face. "We should get a male dog for Buffy. Is she spade?"

"Yes and no. When I got her there, they told me she was, but when I took her for her annual physical they told me she wasn't."

"That's great." Kat goes under the covers and tries to find her clothes.

"Kat, what are you thinking?"

"I have a dog." Xander looks around her room and then back at her.

"An imaginary dog? Under the covers?"

"No, a real dog. It's at the pet store. The landlord doesn't allow animals in the building and I hardly would have time to take care of him. My friend keeps him happy and I pay for his expenses." Kat finally finds her underwear and shirt. "So, he's my dog. His name is, Alex."

"You named him after me?" Kat gets off the bed and finds her skirt.

"Yeah, I like the name." Kat walks up to Xander and kisses him on the nose. "And I like you." She then looks at Buffy on the bed. "Buffy, make the bed." Buffy starts jumping around the bed. Kat heads over to the bathroom.

"She's a strange one, huh, Buffy." Buffy barks at Xander.

The three of them head to the pet store where Kat keeps her dog, Alex. They enter the store and are greeted by Connor, a light brown headed young man.

"Hey, Connor," says Kat. "I'm here to see Alex."

"Oh, are you sure? I thought you were here to see me," says Connor with a smile.

"I love you, but not in that way," Kat says as she heads to the back of the pet store.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Xander," says Xander introducing himself, then he notices Connor looking at Kat's behind. "I know that I don't know you, but I'm sorry about this." Xander smacks him in the back of the head. He then follows Kat with Buffy.

"Here he is," says Kat as she opens the door to where Alex is being kept. Buffy stops and sits next to the door, then Alex walks over to her.

Connor enters the back room, rubbing the back of his head. He then sees the two golden labs looking at each other.

"I'm taking him home," says Kat. "I don't care what my landlord says." Kat goes down and hugs Alex, who then licks her. Then Buffy barks at Kat.

"Uh oh," says Xander. "You're back on Buffy's black list."

"Hey, don't you bark at me. I got him for you." Kat smiles at Buffy, who seems to smile back, if dogs can do that. "Alex, this is Buffy. Do you like her, boy?" Alex starts to barks loudly.

"I'm thinking that's a yes."

"You're trying to mate them," says Connor and Kat nods at him. "Good choice in male dogs, Kat."

"Why would you say that?" asks Kat.

"Cause Alex here is a hound. He gets on every female we get here. Luckily, we stopped him every time."

"I guess Buffy is in for some good love making." Kat starts to laugh.

"I can show you some of that." Kat and Xander look at Connor.

"Connor, like I always tell you, you're sweet and all, but you're just a little bit too young for me." Connor gives her a smile.

"I took the hint you gave me last time," says Connor. "You're into girls." Xander laughs at that.

"It's Faith, right?" says Xander with a grin. Kat turns to face Xander.

"Yeah, she's really hot," replies Kat in a seductive tone.

"Anyways, I've got a girlfriend," says Connor.

"Well, good for you, Connor." Kat hugs him.

"If I would have known I'd get this close to you when I tell you I had a girlfriend, I would have done it sooner." Kat slaps him on the arm. "You're a pretty lucky guy." Xander nods.

"Yeah, I know that," says Xander. "Well, let's go and take a walk through the park."

The two say goodbye to Connor and head off to the park for a quick walk. Alex and Buffy were close together and messing around with each other as they walk down the sidewalk of the park.

"They look cute together," says Kat. Xander looks at Kat and kisses her on the lips.

"We look cute together, too," says Xander.

"Well, of course." Kat gives Xander a sweet smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17. Third Time's a Charm.

Christmas is just around the corner and Xander was checking his list and checking it twice. He made sure that Kat was extra naughty for the following year, or for the next hour when he drops his list and grabs her. Kissing her hard on the lips, he lifts her up and takes her over to his room.

"Oh, early Christmas present," says Kat as Xander closes the door to the bedroom. Buffy and Alex begin to bark at the door.

"I can never get tired of that," says Xander after their sexcapades. "Gotta warn you now. I might say something that could surprise you."  
"What would that be?"

"Nah, you gotta wait for it."

"Ah, come on. Please."

"Nope." Xander gets up and pulls up his pants.

"Will I like it?"

"I hope."

"Well, I better get going. I need to get my shopping list done."

"I must have won the lottery. She's great in bed, hot, and knows how to cook."

"Wait until you see me in an apron." Kat pulls her dress back on.

"Can't wait."

"So, when did you say your parents are coming?"

"Oh, the day before Christmas Eve."

"Okay, so we need groceries."

"We?"

"Gee, that came out…"

"I guess we're we now. I like how that sounds." Xander holds Kat close to him.

"You've got to let me go. Your parents are coming tomorrow and we have many things to do."

"Promise you'll come back before seven?"

"Yes, I'm going to be with your sister to get these two mutts for a check up at the vet."

"Do you think Alex got Buffy pregnant?"

"Could be. Come on, they're worst than us."

"Should have lent him a condom."

"I don't think he'll let you put it on."

"Well, you could have put it on. He's your dog."

"Thanks for reminding me." Kat lowers down to Alex's ear and whispers something to him. "Go, boy." Alex starts to bark at Xander and he backs away from the dog.

"Kat, come on, don't tell him to do that." Xander runs to his room and closes the door. Kat laughs and Alex comes back to her.

"Good dog. See ya later, Xander."

"That wasn't funny." Kat takes the two dogs out of the apartment and over to the park, where she meets up with Xander's sister, Dawn.

"Wow, Buffy's gotten big," says Dawn. "I only saw her when she was little puppy. Is this one your dog?"

"Yeah, his name is Alex," says Kat.

"You named him after my brother."

"Yeah, I like the name. Oh, we have to stop by the pet shop for just a moment. A friend sent to make a tag for Alex and he called me and said it arrived." The girls hurry over to the pet shop. "Hello, Connor."

"You come here a lot?"

"Yeah, was Alex's home for a couple of years. I couldn't keep him at my place."

"Oh, that Alex."

"Huh?"

"What is it, Kat I'm…Dawn what are you doing here?" says Connor.

"I'm here to pick up Alex's tag and…do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, Kat, this is my girlfriend, whom I assume you know since you came in with her."

"This is a small world. She's Xander's sister."

"She's what?"

"You never told him." Kat looks at Dawn who shrugs.

"I didn't think it was a topic he wanted to talk about," says Dawn. "So, you two went out?"

"No."

"Yes."

"When?"

"Remember that birthday party."

"We went to the same birthday party. We weren't out on a date."

"Well, now I can find out his deepest darkest secrets," says Dawn with an evil smirk.

"Oh, I've got tons of those," replies Kat.

"No," says Connor. "Please don't tell her." Kat and Dawn laugh at his pathetic plea.

"Alright, I won't." Connor kisses Kat's hand and then hands her the tag for Alex. "Oh, pretty." Kat bends down to put it on Alex's collar and Connor stares at her butt for a nano-second until he is caught by Dawn. "There we go." Kat stands back up and sees Connor smile. "Connor, grow up and stop staring at my butt."

"How do you do that?" Kat moves over to the exit. Dawn then goes over to Connor and smacks him upside the head. "Ouch."

Outside, Kat maneuvers the dogs to Dawn's car. Dawn walks behind her and opens the trunk to her SUV.

"I can't believe he did that," says Dawn as she helps Kat get Buffy and Alex into the car.

"Guys will be guys," says Kat. "Are you inviting him for Christmas dinner?"

"I'm kind of changing my mind now." Dawn closes the trunk and heads to the driver seat.

"He's not always like this. You must know that if you've been out with him."

"You're right. He's sweet and charming. I hope that's not an act."

"I doubt that. I think you'd be good for him."

"Think so?"

"Yeah."

"I like having a sister." Dawn smiles as she drives off. Kat is flattered at what she said.

"You two back there." Buffy is talking to the dogs in the back. "Give it a rest, will ya?" The SUV shook before Dawn ever turned it on because Alex was playing with Buffy.

"Is my brother like this?"

"Nah, he does it every chance he gets. Probably more than Alex." Dawn laughs at that. The girls head for the vet's office. Dawn has Buffy and Kat has Alex as they enter the clinic. There were a lot of other animals in the waiting room and some of the dogs wanted to jump Buffy. Alex starts to get a little wild, but Kat pulls him close and calms him down. Dawn sits next to Kat, with Buffy close to her.

The two dogs are called in and are taken inside a room to wait for the veterinarian. Alex starts moving around a lot and then he begins to jump on Buffy and starts to hump her. Dawn and Kat just laugh at it. Then the doctor comes in and sees the display.

"Oh, I see what's the problem," says the veterinarian.

"Sorry," says Kat. "They're very active."

"I can see that." The doctor smiles. Kat pulls Buffy away from Alex. "We'll check her first." Dawn holds on to Alex. The doctor takes some blood from Buffy. He then checks her teeth, ears, and butt. Alex continues to growl at the doctor. "I think he's jealous."

"It's kind of funny how dogs are a lot like us."

"Yeah, like Xander would say," says Dawn. "They sleep, eat, have sex, and sleep some more." The vet and Kat look at Dawn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18. Third Time's a Charm.

"What?" says Kat. "Xander said that?"

"Yeah, he was drunk. It was during the 100th episode party for his show. They were talking about the dog they were going to get on the show. He was always humping everyone on the set."

"Really? How drunk was he?"

"Really bad. Angel and I had to drag him out of there. He was dating Buffy then and he wasn't the only one drunk."

"Now that's a story I'd like to know about."

"Don't tell him I told you. He'll hunt me down and kill me."

"I won't. Promise. I'll take it to the grave."

After the dogs were thoroughly checked, they got baths in separate stalls because Alex kept jumping on Buffy over and over again. Dawn and Kat thought it was just funny that those two dogs couldn't keep their selves off each other. The test results came back to them and it was the obvious conclusion.

"Buffy is pregnant," says the vet, Dr. Price, with a smile.

"Well, that was a newsflash," says Kat, sarcastically. "What else?"

"Well, they are both perfectly healthy."

"The humping won't harm Buffy now that she's pregnant?"

"It would be wise if they would refrain from doing that."

"You know what that means," says Dawn, looking at Kat with a sad face.

"What?" asks Kat.

"No more sex with Xander. You need to show your kids an example."

"Ha ha, very funny."

They take the dogs out of the vets and head to the car. Buffy is seated in the backseat, while Alex gets the trunk part of the car and he wasn't happy about it. He keeps jumping and trying to get to where Buffy is seated.

"Well, I don't think we'll have a problem not showing the kids our naughtiness," says Kat. Dawn looks at Kat. "Your parents are coming tomorrow."

"Right," says Dawn. "Well, you have all of tonight to have lots of S E X." Dawn whispers and spells out the last word. They both look to the back of the car and see Alex and Buffy with their ears up. "Oh my gosh, they know the word." They start to laugh at that.

As they arrive at the apartment, Dawn helps Kat take the dogs into the apartment. Then Kat takes her car to the grocery store to buy all she needs for tomorrow and the next day, Christmas Eve and day. While she is going down the aisle, she is looking at her list and not looking where she was going. She crashes into someone else's cart.

"Oh, my gosh," says Kat as she drops her list. "I'm sorry." Then she notices that the owner of the cart is Spike and Buffy. Spike gives her a grin.

"Apology accepted," says Spike. "How are you, Kat?"

"I'm good." Kat smiles at Spike, who pulls Buffy over to him.

"Spike, you're a horrible driver," says Buffy.

"Yeah, he is," says Kat. "Except this time, he did it on purpose."

"You know me too well, Kat," says Spike. "So, what's for dinner tomorrow night?" Spike takes a look at her cart.

"Lots of yummy stuff."

"She's a hell of cook."

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"Xander always cooked when we went out," says Buffy. "He always kept me away from the kitchen. Buffy and kitchen equals bad."

"Buffy, don't say that," says Kat. "I'm sure if you work at it, you can make something good."

"I don't think so." Buffy nods her head.

"Come on. I'll teach you. You can help me with dinner tomorrow. I always need a spare hand."

"I'll help, but keep me away from the oven."

"Okay." Kat smiles at that and pats Buffy on the arm as she passes by them both.

Kat gets home, bringing up all the groceries, which wasn't too much to carry. She is wondering where Xander is, when she opens the door. The dogs don't come rushing over to her and the apartment is lighted up with only candles. On the floor, she sees rose petals leading into the bedroom. Kat puts the groceries in the kitchen and puts them away quickly, then she heads over to the bedroom.

"Xander?" Kat calls. The bedroom is empty, but on the bed is a note. Kat reads it. "Turn the CD player on number 19 and come into the bathroom." Kat puts the CD player on the right track and hears Shania Twain's _When You Kiss Me._ Kat smiles at that and enters the bathroom. She sees Xander in a white robe, with a red rose in his hand. "Oooh, how romantic." Kat goes up to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm good," says Xander with a grin. Kat sees the tub is filled with water and rose petals, too. "I wanted to have a nice romantic night before the parents come."  
"So, that's what you were planning?"

"Yep, you like?"

"Yes." Kat starts to untie Xander's robe.

"Hey, strict rules, you're not supposed to have anything on when you enter the bathroom."

"We are both violating the rules. Whatever shall we do?" Kat starts to take off her jacket and drops it on the floor. She pulls her shirt up and drops her skirt. Then pushes Xander into the tub, robe and all.

"Hey." Xander's lips are busy with Kat's as she jumps into the tub and kisses him. "Aren't you in a naughty mood?" She wraps her legs around Xander's waist.

"Alex taught me this. Get 'em by surprise."

"Gotta buy that dog a big bone." Xander pulls Kat and grabs her lips.

"You better. They can't do this anymore."

"Why?"

"Buffy's pregnant."

"Way to go Alex."

"Xander."

Xander starts to laugh. He cups her face and continues to kiss her. His kisses trace down her neck and he turns her around. Xander is now on top and pulls off his robe. He tosses it out of the tub, then comes down on Kat.

About two hours later, Kat is in the kitchen with a robe on, making a sandwich. Xander comes up behind her and grabs her from behind around her waist. He begins to kiss her on the neck.

"Are you going to start this all over again?" says Kat. "Cause I could go another round, but this mayo might get spoiled and I need it for tomorrow."

"Alright," says Xander. He pulls his hands away and heads over to the dogs, who are actually resting. The two had a long day. Xander goes over to Buffy to congratulate her for the pregnancy. He then gives a thumbs up to Alex.

"All done. Want a piece?" Kat hands Xander a piece of her sandwich. Xander takes it and takes a bite.

"Hmmmm," says Xander. "That's delicious."

Kat walks over to Xander with a big smile. She watched him eat up the sandwich in two seconds. Kat begins to think about all the things that happened to get her to where she is now. It's amazing how it's a child's dream to be able to date your favorite TV star.

Xander sees her looking at him strangely as he finishes his sandwich. He walks over to her and pulls her out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" asks Xander, knowing her too well.

"Thinking of how in the world I got here," says Kat. "It's like if I'm reading a story on one of those fan fiction websites."

"You're not. It's real." Xander pulls her close to him. He looks into her brown eyes. "I know how you feel. It's hard to believe sometimes that somewhere out there could be someone just for you just like the shows say. It's harder to achieve."

"I never thought that I would be with a TV star. Not that you're different from everybody else, but it's like a childhood dream."

"Great, I made your dream come true. Now, what else can I give you that you don't have?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could think of something."

"Yeah, I actually got something. Stay right here."

Xander runs into the bedroom, leaving Kat confused. She turns around and peeks into the bedroom to see what he is doing. He comes up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I want to give my mother really great news and I know what would be really great news."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know this is kind of soon and we're both busy with our own jobs and everything, but we can work it out. I know we can."

"Xander, are you…"

"Shhh, don't speak or you'll spoil my moment." Xander gets on one knee and pulls out a small box from his pocket. "Kat, I love you, so can I have you as my wife?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Third Time's a Charm.

"Oh, Xander," says Kat, very touched by his offer. She bites her lower lip, and looks into his deep and caring eyes. "Uh huh." She nods her head. Kat felt so lame for saying that, but she is speechless and had no other words to say.

"I'm taking that as a yes," says Xander with a grin as he pulls the diamond ring out of the box and places it on her ring finger.

Kat looks at the ring and admires it. Then she turns to look at Xander as he stands up. Kat decides to hug him. Xander grabs hold of her, and Kat starts tracing kisses all over his face.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" asks Kat.

"Surprise," says Xander as he takes Kat's hand and shows off the ring.

"Yeah, that's really subtle."

"Hey, talking about families. You practically met all of mine. Don't you think I should meet some of yours?"

"Um, no." Kat turns away and pulls her hand from Xander's.

"Come on, Kat. We're engaged now. The least you could do is tell me about them."

"It's kind of late. I'm going to bed." Kat heads into the bedroom and closes the door.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow."

The next morning, Xander moves around on the bed trying to find Kat, but all he finds is a note. Xander sits up and reads it.

'Sorry about last night and the whole family thing. I love families, just don't find my family as the best conversation starters. I'll be home before lunch. I'll see you then. Love you,

Kat.'

Xander scratches his head, then gets out of the bed. He heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that he puts on a shirt and pants, and then looks at the phone. He goes over to it and dials a number.

"Hey, Spike," says Xander. "We need to talk."

"I'm kind of busy right now," says Spike.

"It's important."

"How important?"

"It's Kat."

"What happened? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. I just need to talk to you about her."

"Why?"

"Spike, get over here. NOW!"

"All right, don't get your knickers in a twist." Spike hangs up the phone and turns to Buffy. "Sorry, love. Duty calls."

"Your duty is here with me, Spike," says Buffy.

"Xander is in a jam, I think."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Spike arrives at Xander's and they sit down to talk. Xander tells him about what happened last night, the proposal, and then the topic about her family.

"What is it?" asks Xander. "What is it about her family that makes her so upset?"

"It's not her family that makes her upset," says Spike.

"Then?"

"It's more like the lack there of a family."

"What? What are you talking about, Spike?"

"I can't believe she didn't tell you. Well, she has always had problems talking about it, but…"

"Spike, what is it?"

"Kat's an orphan."

"What? She can't be. She loves family and…"

"It really doesn't matter, Xander. She needs time to work things out in her head and try to come up with the courage to tell you this. You better act surprised, but supportive. If she finds out I told you, it's curtains for me."

"I wouldn't really mind that."

"Hey!"

"Spike, you know I'm kidding." Xander stands up and paces the room. "How could she not tell me this?"

"If you were an orphan, would you tell your girlfriend, besides for pity?"

"I'm not that type of a guy, Spike, and no, I wouldn't."

"Then."

"I'm not going to pressure her. Just going to give her space, and eventually she'll tell me. I hope."

"Keep dreaming." Spike walks over to the door.

"Spike. When did she tell you?"

"She didn't. I found out myself, and she shut down on me for a while. We stopped talking about it and continued our relationship."

"Bad way to handle it."

"You've got a better way?"

"Yeah, I do. I think she needs to get it out of her system."

"And you're the dummy to do it."

"Get out of here, Spike." Xander shoves Spike out the door.

When Kat comes home, she searches for Xander. She begins to put away a couple things she bought and Xander comes into the apartment from the balcony. He walks over to her and surprises her from behind.

"More groceries?" says Xander as he kisses her head.

"Just a last minute thing," says Kat. She turns to him and kisses him on the lips, then grabs hold of his hand. Kat sighs. "I want to get this off my chest before anyone…"

They hear the doorbell ring. They both look at the door, then at the digital clock on the microwave.

"You expecting anybody?" asks Xander.

"No, are you?" replies Kat.

"No." Xander heads over to the door.

"Surprise," says Xander's mother as she enters and hugs her son.

"Mom?" says Xander, with a perplexed expression. "Mom!"

"We came early to avoid traffic," says Giles, Xander's dad.

Kat pushes the groceries to the floor and heads over to greet Joyce and Giles. Along with them is Angel, who is helping the parents with the bags. Xander quickly helps him out, too.

"I hope it's all right," says Joyce.

"It's fine," says Kat with a smile. "Welcome." Kat hugs Joyce and Giles.

"So, you two are living together?" asks Joyce.

"Yeah, we are," replies Xander as he puts his arm around Kat. "Let me show you guys to your room." Xander leads Joyce and Giles over to the guest room.

"Hi, I'm Angel," says Angel. "We briefly met. Xander's older brother." Angel extends his hand to Kat.

"Hi," replies Kat as she shakes his hand. "So, what do you do?"

"I own a hotel," replies Angel. "Not as flashy as Xander's life, but a couple stars come in and out."

"That's neat." Kat smiles.

"You've met Cordelia?"

"Yes, hi."

"You taking care of Xander all right?" asks Cordy. "The apartment looks homier."

"I guess. Thanks." Kat smiles.

"Xander, you don't even have a Christmas tree," says Joyce as she comes out of the guest room.

"We were going to get one, but you guys surprised us," says Xander as he walks over to Kat, and puts his arm around her.

"Why don't you boys go out and buy one and leave us girls here to…"

"Gossip," says Giles with a grin.

"Not about you, dear." Joyce kisses Giles on the lips as the rest of the guys head for the door. Once the men were gone, the girls turn their heads to Kat. Kat smiles, and then quickly makes her way into the kitchen. She quickly tries to put the things she bought away as Cordelia and Joyce walk over to her. Kat then places her hands in her pocket, trying to hide her ring and hoping that the girls didn't notice it.

"So, what's traditional in the Harris family?"

"Well, we decorate the tree on Christmas Eve, and we have a big dinner."

"Well, tree is not here, but I could sure use help on the dinner. I don't usually make banquet dinners."

"We're not an army."

"Xander always invites some friends," said Cordelia. "And well, Angel eats like a horse."

"He does not."

"He's a vacuum cleaner. I'm serious. Especially when he's sick." Kat laughed at Joyce and Cordy as they continue to bicker about Angel's eating habits. "What about you? Is your family coming?"

"Huh?"

"I can't wait to meet them," said Joyce. "When are they coming? We'll they be staying in your apartment?"

"They're not coming."

"Why not?" The two looked at Kat with serious expressions.

"They…"

"Hey, everyone. I've decided to bring Christmas cheer into this party," said Spike, letting himself into the apartment with a couple of bags. "I've got mistletoe. Cordelia." Spike dangled the mistletoe with his eye brow rising, and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Spike, I need you to do something for me," said Kat.

"What's that, luv?"

"There's this clog in our bathroom. Do you think you could…?" Kat pulled Spike to the bathroom.

"Do I look like a plumber?"

"Please." Kat gave him a look and batted her eyes.

"All right, but I better not get my shirt dirty." He walked into the bathroom, and Kat quickly closed the door. She turned around, and then started to flush the toilet.

"Spike, Xander's parents are asking me about my parents and I still haven't told Xander about them. What am I going to do?"

"Calm down. They're good folk. Just tell them the truth."

"They'll pity me, and they'll feel totally uncomfortable the whole night."

"You could tell them they're dead."

"They're going to want to know details like what happened." Spike then flushes the toilet again.

"Boy, you think of everything." Spike paced back and forth. "Why haven't you told Xander?"

"I wasn't ready."

"Where is the bloke, anyway?"

"Getting a Christmas tree with Angel and their dad."

"I think you should find Xander and tell him first, and then together you can tell Xander's parents."

"Wow, you were thinking. Should do it more often." Kat pats Spike on the back as she passes by him.

"Very funny."

"Spike." Kat exits the bathroom and grabbed her purse on her way to the kitchen. "I think we need a plunger. It's not pretty in there." Spike walks right behind her. "I'm going to go get mine in my apartment." Kat looks at Cordelia and Joyce.

"I'm sure Xander has one here somewhere," says Joyce.

"That's all right. I don't live that far. Um, my friend Faith will be coming over soon. She's going to help me with the cooking." Kat grabbed her jacket and keys as she walked over to the door. "She's a cook for a restaurant. See ya later." Kat rushes out the apartment and heads down the stairs.

At the tree lot, three men stood in front of a sales lady trying to decide which tree they wanted. The lady was getting impatient.

"That one's just right," says Giles.

"All right, that'll be $49.95," says the sales lady, who pulls the tree off its stand and carries it over to the gentlemen's car.

"Wow," says Xander. "She's strong."

"Hey, I could have done that," says Angel to the lady as she places the tree in the trunk of the car and starts tying it up. "It looked pretty heavy."

"Not at all," replies the sales lady.

"Don't worry, Angel," says Xander as he pats his brother's shoulder. "We still think you're a manly man."

"Don't you two start," says Giles. Angel glares at Xander.

"Come on, Dad. We're grown men. We don't do that anymore."

"That's what you think," says Angel about to grab Xander when his phone rang.

"Hello," says Xander.

"Xander, I need to talk to you," says Kat on the line.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong…?" Xander walks away from Giles and Angel. "Is everything all right?"

"Your mother and Cordelia are fine. I'm not at the apartment."

"Where are you?"

"I'm here. Turn around." Xander turns and sees Kat waving at him with her phone. He walks over to her with a concern look. "I need to tell you something and with your whole family around, I really need to get this off my chest."

"What is it?"

Kat takes a deep breath. "The reason why I don't like talking about my family and try to avoid at all cost ever talking about my family is because I don't have a family. I was an orphan."

Xander looks at Kat and is thrilled that she finally told him the truth. He tries to remain with a look of surprise, and deep sorrow for her confession.

"It's not something I'd like to tell everyone, and I know with the engagement and all you'd ask more about my family. All I've got is Faith, Spike, and Alex. That's my wedding party."

"Did you think that this was going to change anything? That I'd love you less?"

"No, it's just…"

"I wouldn't. Even if your family ended up being the Munsters, I'd still marry you." Xander places his arms around Kat's waist. "Anything else I need to know about you?"

"No, that was it." They hug each other and a big weight is finally lifted off Kat's shoulders. "How are we going to tell your parents?"

"We'll think of something."

"I've gotta go. Left your mom thinking I went to my apartment to get a plunger."

"Why would you do that? I have a plunger."

"Yeah, I know, but I hope they don't find it. See you in the apartment." Kat pop kissed him and sprinted out of the lot.

AN: I know it's like been forever but the next chapter will up pretty soon. Read and review please.


End file.
